Striving For Perfection
by Ivy deLeon
Summary: Sequel to Limits of Perfection. An alleged murderer and kidnapper is set to go free, reporters are taking bets on Edgeworth's health and career, and Franziska von Karma starts the slow descent down the path her father paved, with memories in abundance.
1. Perfect Record

**_Striving For Perfection _**

_Chapter 1: _

_Perfect Record_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido and Herr Volker. No touchie! Another A.N.: Hello!!! Remember me!? I recieved such encouraging reviews for my last story, that I decided to do another one! You'll have to bear with me, though, as final exams are coming up and I may not be quick to post chapters all the time...but I'll never abandon my story! Promise! For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. _**

**_AND NOW...ON TO THE STORY!!

* * *

_**

_Like her father, Franziska von Karma had never taken vacation until one serious, life-changing event. Like her father, this event somehow involved Miles Edgeworth and a bullet to the shoulder. So it didn't really come as a surprise to everyone when she barged into her boss' office and demanded leave. What surprised her co-workers was the reason for leaving for such an extended amount of time. After all, people had come to figure in the time she worked with them, Franziska was not the kind of person to care about other people so much. So when the door slammed behind her as she entered her boss' office, no one would have guessed that she was actually demanding a leave of absence...so she could take care of Miles Edgeworth. It was determined by her co-workers that she had to be the noisiest woman alive when she was angry...she was rather vocal today, as the conversation could be heard throughout the entire building._

_"Ah! Franziska! What can-" _

_"I'm taking a leave of absence!" _

_"Franziska, don't be silly, you're already assigned to prosecute a case." _

_"I'm on vacation as of now!" _

_"Now, hold on there, Franziska. I'm sure we-" _

_"I utterly refuse to stick around here when your other top prosecutor is suffering from a mortal wound in his chest and I have the responsibility of taking care of him!" _

_"Who? Miles?" _

_"No, my sister's dog. OF COURSE I MEAN MILES!" _

_"I thought you said he was on the quick road to recovery!" _

_"...I'll be taking my leave now. I will inform you the week I plan to return to the office. In the meantime, I expect that there will be someone assigned to my case immediately. Good day." _

_"Franziska!" _

_"...It's Ms. von Karma." _

_"...Fine! Ms. von Karma...just tell me one thing. Does this have anything to do with the Cruss case?" _

_"..." _

_"Fra...Ms. von Karma?" _

_"..." _

_"Look, I know you have a personal vendetta against this guy, but it wasn't as if we meant-" _

_"Meant to what? Let him go? Let WRIGHT set him free? For God's sake, you let a murderer and a kidnapper get away! For what reason? Because YOU, sir, put a rookie prosecutor on the case! And now the man who shot me and kidnapped me is out there somewhere...walking around with a foolish smile on his face because some FOOL didn't let at least one of out better prosecutors take care of it! He was pronounced NOT GUILTY! Do you know what that means, sir?! That means that we can never try him for those charges again! Double jeopardy! If we wanted to get him on something else, then he would have to commit another crime, and I for one am not going to wait around to get shot again! Being shot almost damaged the Engarde case the first time, it gave me amnesia the second time...I don't want to wait around and find out what will happen to me if I get shot a third time!" _

_Franziska brushed back a stray strand of hair, having finally emptied out her thoughts. She took a long breath during the silence and then looked towards her boss. _

_"Now sir, THAT was about the Cruss case...my leave of absence has nothing to do with it." She stated calmly, before turning on her heel and walking out of the cramped office. She was telling the absolute truth...sort of. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_"FRANZISKA! Hey! Franziska!" _**

She had her key in her car door, and was just about to unlock the car when she noticed a figure running towards her. As the figure got closer, she realized that it was Phoenix Wright. Angered by recent events, Franziska attempted to unlock her car, but found that she had somehow jammed the key into the lock. "Great...just great..." she muttered, before turning to look directly into Phoenix's eyes. She yanked her keys out of her car and moved away from the defense attorney.

"Look, Franziska...can't we talk?" Phoenix asked with a defeated tone of voice.

"What about?" Franziska asked bitterly.

"...Don't pretend like you don't know. You haven't spoken to any of us recently...okay, so it's not like you do that anyway, but you at least come up and have some sort of snide or arrogent remark to say...but lately you've just given a death glare to anyone connected to the case."

"I wonder why...?" Franziska replied sarcastically, one hand reaching for her whip.

"Hey, it's not as if I REALLY knew the guy was guilty...okay? He seemed honest and sincere enough!" Phoenix protested nervously at the sight of the whip.

"Funny...I recall you saying the same thing about Matt Engarde, too. Only in that instant, you were able to put him in jail all because Maya Fey was released from captivity. Tell me, does it take the possible risk of losing a special person's life, for you to admit that you're wrong about someone!?" Franziska shot back.

Her stinging words were enough to make Phoenix drop his hands to his side in defeat. He sighed and looked straight at the ground. "I know...I know...this case meant a lot to you...and I really let you down. I feel horrible about it! I...I really do…I'm sorry."

Franziska shook her head, her lips curled in a look of disgust at Phoenix's words. She was NOT going to forgive this man, even though some would argue that he really had just been doing his job. "You fool. You disgust me. You were there for Miles when he was panicking over my situation...you were there to tell him that everything would be all right...and now what do you do? You turn around and get Marty Cruss a NOT GUILTY verdict! You're a backstabber...that's what you are. It didn't matter whether there was a rookie prosecutor out there or not... Phoenix Wright...you knew deep down, that man was guilty! And you've now robbed me of my life because of your selfish actions. You complain and tell me that I am the only one around the courtroom who thinks solely of themselves...but maybe it's YOU. I can no longer go out without having to constantly look over my shoulder to make sure Cruss isn't there. Miles is injured because of Cruss...I was injured and kidnapped because of Cruss...you tell me, Phoenix Wright...were your foolish actions enough to satisfy your own demand for perfection? ...I will NEVER forgive you." Franziska stated in a deadly threatening tone of voice. She walked back to her car and placed the key in the lock before turning it, which opened the door. Moments later, she was speeding away from where Phoenix stood, and racing to get back to Miles' apartment, where she knew he was probably getting restless like he normally was about this time.

**

* * *

**

A.N.: Well, here's the first chapter of the sequel! While writing this, I started to wonder if I might have tweaked Franziska's character just slightly...hopefully I'm the only one who thinks this, because I really do want to keep this as in character as possible. Well, please read and review and the next chapter will be along shortly! Muahahah! Flamers, beware...I don't care what you have to say, and if you don't like it, don't continue reading it! Other than that, comments and criticism (constructive) is always welcome!


	2. Perfect Case: Part 1

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 2:_

_Perfect Case - Part 1 _

_**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido, Anya Trin and Herr Volker. For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. No touchie! Just a note...all of this is flashback to get you all in the know about what exactly happened during the Marty Cruss trial. Got that? All right! **_

**_To my reviewers!_**

**_Somebody: thank you! And I know, I hate it when people do that too!_**

**_nohbody: Thank you very much!_**

_**AND NOW...ON TO THE STORY!!**

* * *

_

_Date: May 12 _

_Time: 9:30 AM_

_Place: District Court No. 2 _

_"The defense is ready Your Honor." _

_"The...the prosecution is ready...sir...I-I mean, Your Honor!" _

_It was only 9:30 AM, and already the prosecution was spouting mistakes left and right. This was certain to be an interesting day in court. The judge looked from Phoenix, to the trembling woman standing where normally Miles Edgeworth or Franziska von Karma would be, and shook his head. _

_"I see that both Ms. von Karma and Mr. Edgeworth are still out of commission..." he commented thoughtfully. Ever since this case had gone public, the story behind Franziska's temporary amnesia, and her injury to the shoulder had been leaked to the press. Miles' critical wound was also making front page, as reporters began making public bets about whether he would ever recover from it or not. And now, standing in their place was 23 year-old Anya Trin...a prosecutor who had barely scraped by the bar exam and had somehow ended up working this case. Her flaming red hair was pulled up into a very loose bun, and her clothing was rather wrinkled...in fact, it looked as though she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep at all...she was rather nervous...perhaps from the three espressos she had been drinking prior to the trial. There were rather dark rings around her emerald eyes...so dark that the judge wondered if she had slept at all since she had been assigned to the case. Nevertheless, he sighed and got comfortable in his chair. _

_**It was going to be a long day...he could tell.** _

_"The trial of Marty Cruss is now underway. Does the prosecution have a opening statement?" he questioned, looking to Anya. The young redhead straightened herself up and smoothed her hair back._

_"Yes, Your Honor." she replied confidently with the nod of her head. "The prosecution intends to prove that the defendant did in fact murder Wilhelm Volker and attempt the murder of Miles Edgeworth, as well as prove the charge of kidnapping Franziska von Karma. Once the prosecution finishes, Your Honor should find no trouble in seeing that these acts were all premeditated, and find that Marty Cruss should get the punishment accordingly."_

_"Thank you, Miss Trin. Does the defense have any opening statements?"_

_Phoenix slammed his hands down and looked straight at the judge. "No, Your Honor. It will be plain to see from the prosecution's mistakes, that my client is innocent." He stated calmly, with a confident smirk on his face._

_The judge's eyes went wide. "Oh? And how exactly have you come to this conclusion, Mr. Wright?"_

_"Simple, Your Honor." Phoenix replied, pointing to Anya Trin. _

_**"The prosecution has already forgotten a crucial charge in her opening statement!"**_

_With his accusations, the spectators began to whisper excitedly among each other, while Anya Trin stepped back a couple of steps, shaking like a leaf. "W-what?" she asked nervously to Phoenix, wracking her brain for the answer to his accusation._

_"Of **course**, Miss Trin. You couldn't forget the **other** charge of attempted murder, right?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_**"Other charge?"**_

_"Of course! You know...where this man, who is supposed to be guilty, tried to kill Ms. von Karma? Or...did you not know that?" _

_Anya Trin clapped a hand over her mouth and gasped. "They...they never...I mean...I never knew..."_

_The judge sighed, and slumped down into his chair, shaking his head. This was going to be a rocky trial, and he had a feeling that this was also going to be one trial he would never hear the end of. He weakly grabbed his gavel and banged it lazily. _

_"Order please! Now, Ms. Trin. If you are ill prepared for this trial, perhaps it should be postponed-"_

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

_It was about this time that Phoenix Wright realized that while Anya Trin may have looked like a scared little girl, her voice certainly was powerful. She brushed her hair back again...and there was something in her eyes...it was a look of powerful determination, burning like fire. "Your Honor, the prosecution will proceed. I am perfectly prepared." she stated. The judge sighed and waved his hand. "You may proceed, Ms. Trin. But one more blunder and I am pulling you out of court." With this promise looming in the air, Anya Trin swallowed hard and nodded in return to the judge. "The prosecution would like to call their first witness to the stand." _

_

* * *

When Detective Gumshoe took the stand, he did so gingerly...apparently he hadn't recieved some sort of memo stating the Franziska would **not** be prosecuting the case. When he turned and say Anya, he heaved a long and heavy sigh...to which Phoenix could not help but chuckle softly at. _

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Anya requested, to which Gumshoe nodded eagerly.

"Oh, yes ma'am! Uhm...Dick Gumshoe...and I'm the head detective in my department."

"And how are you linked to the case?"

"Well, see, I was helping Mr. Edgeworth in the search for Ms. von Karma when she had been kidnapped...and I was there when the kidnapper...the defendant, called Mr. Edgeworth's phone." Gumshoe replied, scratching the back of his head.

The judge looked surprised at this revealation. "Oh really? So you were actually there when the kidnapped called in his ransom demands?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Well, please state for the record what exactly happened, then."

"Sure, Your Honor!"

At this point, Phoenix steeled himself for Gumshoe's words. He knew that some times the detective could make an honest mistake, and he would have to be on his guard. After all, the both of them were present when the phone went off and the kidnapper was placed on speakerphone.

"Well, Your Honor...it was about 3:00 AM. Myself, Mr. Wright over there, and Mr. Edgeworth were all in my office. We had been talking, and suddenly, Mr. Edgeworth's phone rang. When he picked it up, we were sure it was Ms. von Karma, until he put the caller on speakerphone."

With those words, Gumshoe finished his testimony, rather proud of himself. He looked over at Phoenix with a grin on his face, that clearly stated: 'See! I didn't mess up!'. This was about the time that Phoenix wanted to crawl into a hole. Gumshoe was right. He **hadn't** messed up. That was the problem. The defense attorney sighed and stood straighter. He figured that if he couldn't find anything wrong with the statment...he might as well press Gumshoe on some parts of his testimony...perhaps that would reveal something.

**"HOLD IT!"**

Phoenix looked over at Gumshoe, who was now looking curiously at his friend. "Detective, why were we all in your office at 3:00 AM in the morning?" Gumshoe laughed. "Well, pal, you should remember. You and Miles drove over after I called you. I had found a lead on Franziska's kidnapper." he replied with a teasing grin. "Oh. Right." Phoenix muttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Mr. Wright, if you see nothing wrong with the testimony, may the witness continue?" Anya spoke up rather confidently, to Phoenix's surprise. "Uh...yeah, sure." Phoenix replied, now taken aback. She was starting to resemble a certain female prosecutor that was supposed to be out of commission at this moment.

Gumshoe continued with his testimony, now even more confident than ever. "The voice that came over the phone was really eerie. It was like...something out of a bad horror movie, you know? I'd know that voice any where...even though I kinda forgot what it sounded like. Anyway, the kidnapper demanded that Mr. Edgeworth come down in a set amount of time, to where Ms. von Karma was being held and try to rescue her."

_"Detective! There was a contradiction in your statement just now." __Phoenix__ stated, folding his arms over his chest. This seemed to surprise Gumshoe, as he began looking from left to right, as though trying to remember what he had done wrong. _

_"W-what was it?" he asked curiously. _

_"You stated that the voice was eerie…that you would know it any where…but that you **also** forgot what it sounded like." __Phoenix__ replied. "Now, I don't know about you…but that doesn't sound decisive to me. Are you **sure** that the defendant is the one you're talking about? As a matter of fact…have you ever heard the **defendant speak** before?" _

_Gumshoe's eyes widened at __Phoenix__'s statement. "W-well…hey! You're right! I guess I haven't heard him talk before, so there's no way that I would be able to know if it was him or not." _

_With his words, the spectators began to whisper excitedly, their murmurs filling the courtroom until it became a dull roar. "Order! **Order! ORDER!"** the judge shouted, banging his gavel. "Detective! If you insist in participating in this court of law, then you need to get your facts straight, sir. Now, do you, or do you **not** have knowledge that this man is really the guilty party?" the judge questioned. _

_Gumshoe thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, Your Honor. Considering what Mr. Wright just said...I don't think I have any real evidence to bring to this court." he replied honestly. _

_With this, the court was abuzz with cries and shouts. Excited voices filled the air as the spectators talked among themselves. This **was**, after all, the case of the century...the trial of a man who was accused of injuring two very top prosecutors! As the judge shouted for order again, the noise settled down into complete silence. All waited to hear the judge speak._

_"With the ammended testimony, and the statement that the witness no longer has anything else to contribute, I believe that I could possibly pass down a verdict-"_

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

_Phoenix winced at the sound of Anya's voice. He turned to look at the rookie prosecutor...and knew without a doubt that this woman was not going down without a fight...even if she dragged herself down with it. There was a fiery temper blazing bright in her eyes, her teeth were clenched, and her hand balled into a fist. _

_"The prosecution has a decisive witness that has yet to be called to the stand! I insist that Your Honor wait until this witness has given testimony before passing down the verdict." Anya stated, looking at the judge with renewed determination. The judge nodded in agreement...at least now she was starting to act like a real prosecutor...not like the scared child she had been at the start of the trial._

_"All right...call your next witness."_

_A smirk fell over Anya's lips, and she turned to Phoenix...staring straight at him while she spoke._

_**"The prosecution calls Maximillion "Guido" Hosetler to the stand."**_


	3. Perfect Case: Part 2

_**Striving For Perfection**_

_Chapter 3:_

_Perfect Case - Part 2 _

_**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido, Anya Trin and Herr Volker. For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. No touchie! **__**Just a note...all of this is flashback to get you all in the know about what exactly happened during the Marty Cruss trial. Got that? All right!**_

_**To my reviewers:**_

_**Aetheryn: Ooh! Sounds interesting! Anything specific with that pairing?**_

_**Jade: Ah, silly me! I was so excited, I bypassed spell check! But it'll be...haha, pardon the joke here...**__**perfect**__** this time.**_

_**Vaxl: Yup, and it just gets better from here on in! Prepare for the second part of the trial! muahahah!**_

_**AND NOW...ON TO THE STORY!!**_

_Date: May 12 _

_Time: 11:00 AM_

_Place: District Court No. 2 _

_Phoenix, for the first time, got to gaze upon the man who called himself Guido...in person. Phoenix had seen his photograph before...and that was intimidating...but this...he was...in a sense, the epitome of a bodyguard. Guido was tall and muscular, with an intimidating glare that could freeze even the blackest of hearts. He was bald, and his wiry moustache curled at the ends of his lips perfectly. The one thing that really caught Phoenix's eye, though, was the tattoo of a skull and crossbones on Guido's right shoulder. It was about this time, that Guido had caught Phoenix staring at him, and his lips curled into a threatening snarl. _

_"Wha cha lookin' at?" he growled, each syllable crisp and clear as he spoke, with a deadly undertone. Phoenix chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. _

_"Uh...no-nothing really...the...uh...exit sign above your head was...uh...rather interesting...it was...uhm...short-circuiting." _

_Mentally, Phoenix slapped himself. If ever there was a time that he didn't carry off the professionalism of his career...this would have been it. _

_"If you're done babbling, Mr. Wright, may we proceed with this trial?" Anya questioned smartly. _

_To Phoenix, Anya was...different. Now, Phoenix had defended many cases, and he had been in his job long enough to at least tell the difference in this sort of matter. Anya Trin didn't just seem overly-confident...she...she gave off the impression of someone who has already won. ...this...this seemed to be her true personality. Not the scared little girl act she had put on earlier. For some reason, this woman had been putting on a show...hiding her personality...hiding herself. But for what reason..._ _Phoenix hadn't a clue. It sort of reminded him of Mimi Miney. While she was on the stand...when he would be completely way off in his accusations, Mimi acting like a complete ditz...as though she hadn't a care in the world. ...but...when Phoenix stumbled upon something that was correct, Mimi changed at the drop of a hat...she went from silly and cheerful, to arrogant and vindictive...Suddenly, her sentences that were clogged with the word "like", were complete, precise, but still sort of rushed. Phoenix wondered if Anya, like Mimi, had something sinister to hide...but he could dwell on it no further, for the judge's voice rang out and shook Phoenix from his thoughts. _

_"Well, Mr. Wright? Are you ever going to answer the prosecution's question?" _

_"Uh...yes, Your Honor! We can proceed!" Phoenix replied quickly._

_Anya flicked her hair back and turned to the muscular man on the witness stand. For a moment, Phoenix caught a look between the two of them. It was...understanding? Not the sort of gentle understanding...where someone sympathizes with your situation...it was...different. It was...that sort of understanding between two people when a plan is to be executed. Before the defense attorney could call them out on it, though, Anya Trin began speaking._

_"Witness, please state your name and occupation." _

_"Guido. Bodyguard." _

'_**Well that was short and simple...I'm half surprised he didn't say "Me Tarzan. King of Apes." Or something like that.'**_ _Phoenix thought to himself with an amused smile. _

_"Mr.…Guido. Can you please testify about your relation to the defendant?" Anya questioned, a frown etched deep on her lips upon seeing Phoenix's smile. The muscle-bound bodyguard merely nodded, and then cracked his knuckles menacingly as he turned, looking straight at Phoenix as he spoke. If he hadn't gotten the message now, Phoenix understood that this man was attempting to intimidate him...which most likely meant that he had something to hide. Phoenix's smile only got wider at this thought. He would take pleasure in figuring out what exactly this man was keeping under lock and key. _

_"Mr. Cruss is my boss. When he wants something done, I'm his man. There's nothing I wouldn't do for the guy. He pays well." Guido stated, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_There was something about one part of his statement that caught Phoenix's attention right away, and he jumped on the chance. "Hold it! Mr. ...uh...Guido, sir. You stated that when my client wants something done...that you'd do it for him?" _

_"Yeah...what about it? I'm a bodyguard." _

_"So then you'd do anything he asked?" _

_"What part of that don't you get? _

_"Oh, I understand completely! ...Do you work for anyone else?" _

_"Sure. I work for nightclubs...other private businessmen...that sort of thing." _

_"And according to your duties, you'd do anything for them as well?" _

_"Yes. Do you not understand this or something?" _

_"Of course I do, but I doubt that murder is part of your job." _

_"It's routine-" _

_Realizing his slip, the muscle-bound bodyguard became furious. "Now wait just a minute there! That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed. "Oh? What did you mean then? You never finished your sentence." Phoenix questioned curiously. There was silence in the courtroom. All spectators held their breath...and then...suddenly...there was the sound of someone crying. To everyone's disbelief, Guido had broken down and started bawling like a baby. "Ohhhhh...it was me! I killed Herr Volker...I kidnapped Miss von Karma and hurt that Edgeworth man! I did it! Not Mr. Marty! He's such a nice guy! I can't! I can't let him go to prison! WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" _

_To say that Phoenix was stunned, was an understatement of the highest degree. He couldn't believe that this man was actually the guilty party. But...then again, Guido would have had to have been a madman to admit to such a heinous crime such as this one, if he didn't do it. _

_"ORDER! ORDER please!" the judge shouted, banging his gavel. "If this statement is true, then I can pass down a judgment immediately." _

_"It's __**TRUE**__ your honor! It's TRUE!" Guido shouted, sobbing loudly. Anya pressed her hands over her ears and winced as another torrent of tears started up. "WILL SOMEONE __**PLEASE TAKE HIM AWAY?!"**__ she shouted. _

_Date: May 12 _

_Time: 1:00 PM_

_Place: District Court No. 2_

_"Well, now that everything has been taken care of, I'll give my ruling now." the judge stated calmly, wiping his brow. "Ms. Trin, how is...uhm...Guido?" Anya folded her arms over her chest and gave a 'hmph'. "He's used up several boxes of Kleenex already...but he'll be fine." she stated in an irritated voice. _

_"Good. Well...Mr. Wright...do you or your client have anything to say before I pass the verdict?" the judge questioned._

_"I don't, Your Honor." Marty Cruss stated._

_"Neither do I, Your Honor." Phoenix added._

_"Well then, I will pass down my verdict...I declare Marty Cruss...to be __**not guilty.**__" The judge banged his gavel and left the courtroom. His black robes billowed behind him and the door to his chambers slammed shut._

_Phoenix turned to look at the rookie prosecutor with a cheerful smile. "Ms. Trin, I-" he stopped upon finding that she, too, had walked out...no...__**stormed out.**__ He chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well...uh...Mr. Cruss...I'm glad that-"_

_**"Congratulations Mr. Wright." Marty Cruss stated, as a sinister smile crept up onto his face.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I do believe that this is the first time you've ever gotten a guilty man...a not guilty verdict."**_

_**"...WHAT?"**_

_**"...Like I said...congratulations...Eheheheh..."**_

_With these words, Marty gave a mocking bow and left the courtroom...and left Phoenix Wright...stunned beyond comprehension._


	4. Perfect Truth

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 4:_

_Perfect Truth _

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own _** **_Phoenix_****_ Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido, Anya Trin and Herr Volker. For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. _**

**_To my reviewers:_**

**_LazyCatfish: I know...darn typose...er...typos! heehee!_**

**_Tilas: Yeah, I noticed that too...but I wanted to give Cruss a different personality than Engarde...if anything else, I never wanted the two of them to be exactly alike. And while this story may have oodles of references to that case, the two are nowhere near the same. And yes, I do put a whole lot of work into the chapters...after all...it's not as good when I'm the only one who can understand what is going on in this story. Right? You guys are the readers...it's all for you!_**

**_Wrestlemania: Yup...I know he collapsed quickly...buuut...perhaps he was supposed to? (has little shifty glance back and forth)_**

* * *

**_Oranges_******

That's what the apartment smelled like when Franziska opened the door. It was a sweet smell...one that seemed to engulf her senses as she walked inside. The feeling...it was... the peaceful equivalent to walking into a meadow with fresh blooming flowers right after it had rained. Miles had brewed his favorite tea...Franziska never knew what kind it was...it had some long French sounding name, but the apartment always smelled of oranges when he made this tea...and she always felt right at home and wrapped up in the scent of it. The German woman took this all to be a very good sign. Miles always brewed his tea when he was content and relaxed, and this apartment hadn't smelled like this in a very, very long time. With a slight...very slight contented smile, Franziska placed her keys on the oak dining table, and walked to Miles' room. Her demeanor changed very quickly when she saw him, though.

He was sitting upright in bed, wearing a bright red silk robe. His hair was messy, rumpled...as though he had been tossing and turning restlessly in bed all day. Miles' eyes...his eyes expressed his cool, calm demeanor...mixed in with the dizzy, confused glaze that he had since he had been taking such a high dose of pain medicine. It almost hurt Franziska to even look at him still...but he was regaining himself. From the time he had come home to now, he had made tremendous progress...for a man who had survived death...he was making remarkable progress.

**_"Franziska..."_**

Miles' voice cut through the air, and Franziska slowly looked up at him. He watched, as her eyes trailed up his body to look him in the eyes...but then she stopped short...staring at his chest. For a moment, Miles felt a hot flush in his face until he realized she wasn't admiring him...but scrutinizing him. He knew why. He shifted uncomfortably, and pulled the robe closer together. This only made Franziska's eyes narrow. "Miles Edgeworth. Get rid of that robe." she stated with a frown crossing her features. "Franziska, it's cold." Miles muttered, slightly irritated. **"Get. Rid. Of. It."** Franziska repeated, not budging an inch in her insistency. Miles opened his mouth to protest, and was shot down by Franziska's death glare. He sighed, and removed the robe...revealing his blood-stained bandages.

"Miles!" Franziska exclaimed irritably, before storming off to the bathroom to retrieve the bandages to wrap the re-opened wound. Miles sighed again, and winced at the pain that his wound caused him. He hadn't been sure when the bleeding had started...but after drinking his tea, he had noticed the deep red stain...and knew that he had to cover it. ...he knew that Franziska had only the best...if not well expressed, intentions...but the way she expressed it...

As a matter of fact, he had noticed that Franziska had acted strange since his...**_confession_**. Well...he couldn't really call it a confession...he had never truly told the German woman how he felt...he just...there was something about revealing his...well...these feelings were what Manfred von Karma would call _weak_. Miles always remembered how the prosecutor's lip would curl in a mocking sneer when he said that word...And even though Franziska had responded to the confession...with what Miles considered to be a profession of her own feelings...she still acted towards him with that same "big sister" attitude. It was...confusing...and head-turning to say the least.

"Why didn't you tell me? You should have...you could have called me...I can't believe you didn't...!" Franziska's muttering could be heard all the way from the bathroom...and gradually her voice became louder as she walked closer towards the bedroom.

"I didn't believe it was necessary. I was perfectly fine." Miles replied calmly and rationally.

"You bleeding **profusely** is perfectly fine?!" Franziska shot back, now standing at the foot of the bed, her brows knitting together is frustration.

"You were at **work. **As I recall, you get **very** irritated when **_anyone_** disturbs you at work. And you even stated to me that you wished very much that if you were doing something at work...not to disturb you." Miles stated, now beginning to get irritated at Franziska's constant questioning.

Franziska's face contorted into almost a pained grimace...but she quickly masked her momentary feelings, and cleared her throat.

"...just take off those bandages." the German woman muttered.

* * *

_Date: May 14_

_Time: _ _4:00 PM_

_Place: Holding Cell 15_

_"...so it really worked, huh?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"...I can't believe it."_

_"You were rather quick on the stand though..."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't '**sorry**' me. It's done with."_

_"And my appeal?"_

_"As soon as the job is done...the right way..."_

_"...then..."_

_"Yes...then you'll be out of prison for good."_

_"...I'll wait as long as I need to..."_

_"You're lucky..."_

_"I know."_

_"...You only received a sentence of life in prison without the possibility of parole..."_

_"I know."_

_"You could have received the death sentence, you know."_

_"Like I said, I know. But it helps that **you're **running the show."_

_"...visiting hours are almost over. I should go."_

_"...Yeah. Thanks for...visitin' and stuff."_

_"Don't mention it...**seriously**. **Don't mention it at all, Guido.**"_

_"I won't."_


	5. Perfect Lies

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 5:_

_Perfect Lies_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own _** **_Phoenix_****_ Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido, Anya Trin and Herr Volker. For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. _**

**_LazyCatfish27: I know...final exams are over though, and now I can devote more time to this story! Yay! I'll write this long chapter just for you!_**

**_Jade: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Feast your eyes! Glut your soul on my accursed ugliness!" _**

**_"You... You are the Phantom!" _**

**_"If I am the Phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so... If I shall be saved, it will be because your love redeems me." _**

It was old horror movie night. On some spin-off channel of Turner Classic Movies, the 1925 edition of Phantom of the Opera was showing on TV. While it was indeed, a silent movie, and thus there was only music to be heard, it was pleasant for the viewers. The twisted tale of a horribly disfigured man, in love with the prettiest soprano in the opera...it made for a thrilling late night.

Miles Edgeworth was sitting upright in his bed...leaning his head against the headboard every once in a while. His bandages had been changed several hours ago, and remained blood-free for now. The wound hurt less and less every time it was exposed...for that he was grateful...he was not in any pain right now...at least he knew he was healing. These thoughts, which soothed his mind, took his thoughts elsewhere tonight. And he knew **exactly** where they were going, too. Miles turned his head slightly to look to his left. His eyes met with that of the woman sitting next to him.

Franziska sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes had previously been glued to the television screen directly across from the bed...but when the slightest bit of movement had been detected out of the corner of her eyes, she had turned to look that way...and came face to face with Edgeworth. She swallowed hard and turned away sharply with a '**_hmph_**!'...her eyes darting back to the screen. She watched as Lon Chaney, who played the phantom, held the lovely Christine Daae close to him...a menacing grin on his tormented face. Awkward silence ensued...as the undertones of Faust intertwined with the background music of this silent horror film.

**_"...such a tormented soul..."_**

Miles inwaardly wondered why it was always him...why he always broke this tense silence between the two of them...perhaps because he was not content in letting it sit for so long. He hated it...how it lingered...how it made him **_long_** for her to talk to him...to say just one friendly word...just to say...

"The phantom?" Franziska questioned Miles' statement after taking in what he had said. She had soaked it in her mind for a moment...before figuring that this was a legitimate thought. Normally...she had noticed that Miles came up with the most overly obscure thoughts...just to get the two of them talking to one another when a situation like this came up. It was just...their relationship with each other had been rather awkward since the little talk the two of them had. What were they now? Once they had considered themselves to be brother and sister...at a time before that...they were merely strangers, living in the same household...now Franziska was to believe that they were to drop every other feeling that would prevent them from being together...and call each other...**_lovers_**?

**_She knew she just couldn't do it. _**

No matter how easy it was for Miles Edgeworth to drop everything and tell her about his feelings...Franziska just couldn't pretend that they had never felt another way about each other. At one time...she even **_detested_** his presence...she learned to live with him later...and then to call him the honor of her adopted brother...but now...

"Yes." Miles answered back, running a hand through his hair. He stared at the television, trying not to look at Franziska when he spoke. "...he knows that he's doomed."

This sentence made the German woman turn sharply towards Edgeworth in absolute confusion. His statement was something that she hadn't expected out of him. "What...what exactly do you mean by _doomed_?" she asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow. If Miles had wanted to catch her attention, he had it now.

**_"Exactly what it sounds like...he's doomed. He has fallen helplessly...under the spell of the singing voice of the soprano. So mesmerized by her beauty and the beauty of her voice, he would do anything to protect her and defend her to the bitter end...just to prove his love to her. The bitter part...is the fact that he knows full well that she will rebuke him because of the ugliness that he possesses...the only part that is wrong...is the fact that his soul is the true monster...not his deformity. He has killed for this woman...and the warped sense of reality that he has obtained through his obsession for her will lead to his ultimate demise. His love for her is hidden through the ugliness of his soul which has been transformed by time."_**

With this theory finished...Miles dared to look over and see a shocked Franziska. It seemed to him that she had truly listened to his thoughts without a bias today. He cleared his throat and gently placed a hand over hers. "...Franziska?" He spoke her name softly...and she turned her head to look at him, the expression in her eyes showing that she was thinking deeply.

"I see what you mean, Miles..." She commented slowly and precisely, as though trying to figure out how to word her response.

**_"However...if I was Christine...I would...I would understand this. Perhaps...as Christine...I would be able to tell the Phantom..." she stopped and bit her lip._**

"What? Plead guilty to murder charges and put him out of the misery of going to trial?" Miles asked with a semi-joking tone. Something in Franziska's body language told him that he had surprised her with the answer he gave...so the prosecutor figured that he had said the right thing...even though Franziska's eyes said something else...something he couldn't figure out.

"...of course, Miles. You know **_that_**." Franziska stated quickly with a haughty tone of voice. She settled a little closer to Miles, practically rolling her eyes at his response.

_But of course...that **wasn't** the answer...and she wouldn't tell him what it was._

The two of them proceeded to watch the rest of the movie in silence...and Franziska didn't even really notice that Miles' hand was on top of hers. It was...something that stuck in the back of her mind, yes, but it was nothing that seemed too pressing...nothing that she felt she needed to address at the moment. Besides, it was a nice gesture...rather comforting.

When the last of the musical score faded from the movie, and the screen went dark, Franziska felt a sort of weight against her head...and when she looked slightly, she found that Miles had fallen asleep some time during the rest of the movie...and his head had slumped against hers. She moved slightly, placing the sleeping prosecutor's head on one of the large fluffy pillows that he had somehow avoided upon falling asleep. Franziska didn't move though...other than that...she was quite content to stay and make sure Miles slept through the night...

As she pushed away some stray pieces of hair from Miles' face, Franziska felt...entranced. She must have watched Miles sleep for several minutes, before she tore her gaze away...but still keeping her face close to his.

**_"...I would be able to tell the Phantom...that it was not he who was the doomed one...but myself...to choose between feelings for a man I hardly know that way...or to go back to the way things were...where we barely knew each other at all...and to ask...to ask for his help..."_**

**_And with those words, Franziska von Karma pressed her lips gently to Miles Edgeworth's..._**


	6. Perfect Story

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 6:_

_Perfect Story_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own _** **_Phoenix_****_ Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido, Anya Trin and Herr Volker. For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. _**

**_Wrestlemania: My apologies for the very short chapters...I'll try my hardest to make them longer!_**

**_Jade: Really? That's amazing! I can't believe it brought tears to your eyes. I know about the extra "a"...I fixed it...and then it showed up again just like you saw it...weird, huh?_**

**_LazyCatfish27: Aaah! Phantom is one of my favorite books...movies...musicals...it's just an amazing story! _**

**_Vilar: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's reviews like these that encourage me to continue!_**

**_Tilas: I'm am glad the chapter pleases you! You shall have more! LOL_**

**_Vaxl: ...all hail Franziska the soap cow!!_**

**_Tilea: I'm glad you like this story! And I really enjoy reading yours!_**

**_TO ALL READERS: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I WAS ON VACATION! And it was SOO bad...because NO ONE in my family other than my generation, over there, BELIEVES IN COMPUTERS! I had to STEAL a look at the internet over my COUSIN'S laptop...IT WAS BAD!_**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

_Date: May 15_

_Time: _ _3:47 AM_

_Place: The Law Office of Wright and Co. _

He hadn't been sleeping well. Not since the verdict. Knowing that he had let a guilty man get off the hook...and get the penalty he deserved...knowing that an innocent man was now in jail in the true guilty man's place...Phoenix Wright had barely left his office. But this wasn't the **only** reason he kept himself cooped up like this. Franziska's words had stunned him. How could he have forgotten...?

_"I can no longer go out without having to constantly look over my shoulder to make sure Cruss isn't there. Miles is injured because of Cruss...I was injured and kidnapped because of Cruss...you tell me, _ _Phoenix__ Wright...were your foolish actions enough to satisfy your own demand for **perfection**?"_

Those words stung. Worse than a wasp's sting...and those normally hurt **_ALOT_**. But they made Phoenix think. Was Franziska right? Was he really so blinded by his need to clear his client's name that he would do whatever it took to get them acquitted?

"No, no, no, no, **_NO_**!"

Phoenix slammed his bare palms on the oak table, growling in anger. "It's a trick! She's just trying to catch me off my guard! She's just trying to get..._into my **head**_! That **has** to be it!"

He felt frustrated. In the courtroom...he was so sure of his client's innocence! It was so obvious...wasn't it? Wasn't Marty Cruss **really** just a man who had been framed? Wasn't Guido the real man behind the killings, the violence and the kidnappings?

"That's just what he wanted you to think, Phoenix!" The lawyer shouted, pounding his fist against a wall. "Get a hold of yourself, dammit! Get. _A. Hold. **Of. YOURSELF!"**_

Of course. How could he not remember Marty Cruss' congratulatory comments...? How could he forget the words that made him realize that a guilty man was now walking the streets and that he could never be tried for the crimes that he had committed?

**_"I do believe that this is the first time you've ever gotten a guilty man...a not guilty verdict."_**

Phoenix threw papers off of his desk in frustration and anger; perturbed at the thought of Marty Cruss really getting a not guilty verdict...but then why had Guido confessed? If he did so to protect Cruss, there was something else worth protecting, he was sure of it. And that prosecutor...Anya Trin...perhaps it was her who made Phoenix act this way. Perhaps is was the way she acted that drove him crazy. He could understand if the ploy was to completely baffle him in the middle of the trial, by suddenly revealing her true, overconfident nature...but some how...that just didn't seem right. What was it about that look of understanding that made the hairs on the back of Phoenix's hair stand up? What was it about that look, trading between Guido and Anya...even for a brief moment...what about it was...wrong?

"Nick?"

The defense attorney turned around as his hands ran though his spiky hair, upon seeing Maya Fey in the doorway. His eyes widened and he blinked rapidly in surprise. "M-Maya?" he whispered, standing up straight and adjusting his suit. "What are you doing out here so early this...night...er...morning...?"

"I've left ten messages on your cell phone...and you ALWAYS answer your cell phone." Maya replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Oh...well...erm..."

"Nick...you don't have to beat yourself up about all of this, you know. If something is bothering you, you need to talk to me about it. That's why I'm here, after all." Maya stated with a grin, walking forward and placing a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix sighed softly, before looking down at Maya as a small ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"All right...so here's what's going on..."

* * *

_Date: May 15_

_Time: _ _6:32 AM_

_Place: Apartment Complex: Miles Edgeworth's Apartment_

"**_NO_**!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED, FOOLISH CHILD!"

"FRANZISKA, I SAID **NO**!"

"COME BACK HERE AND LAY DOWN!"

"I'M SICK OF LAYING DOWN!"

"YOU'RE INJURED!"

"I'M **_NOT_** AN INVALID!"

"YOU. ARE. **_INJURED!_**"

"I CAN WALK AROUND THE HOUSE, FRANZISKA! THERE'S NO LAW AGAINST THAT!"

"YOU ARE GETTING BACK TO BED, MILES EDGEWORTH!"

"I AM **_NOT!_**"

From outside the apartment door, Phoenix and Maya looked at each other warily. Phoenix had his hand up as though he was just about to knock, and Maya was standing near the doorbell, about to press it. Both had the feeling that either method would get the attention of the two prosecutors who happened to be at each other's throats.

"...you know...I understand that Mr. Edgeworth is hurt and all...but Ms. Von Karma sure is paying a lot of attention towards him." Maya commented thoughtfully, making Phoenix turn sharply and look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen. Don't you hear the slightest bit of affection in their voices? She's trying to take care of him...she actually cares..." Maya replied with a sigh and a smile. "It's so sweet!"

"Maya...did you forget that Franziska thinks of Edgeworth as a little brother?" Phoenix paused and then added under his breath, "...though I don't know how that's physically possible..."

"Oh...well...let's get their attention!" Maya exclaimed cheerfully, before pressing the doorbell.

As the peppy tone of the doorbell chimed in the apartment, the shouting between Franziska and Edgeworth ceased abruptly, and all went silent. Several moments passed before the door was unlocked, and there stood Franziska von Karma, a forest and jade green robe wrapped around her body. A gold sash held the robe together and tied in the front, the tassels dangling down and ending at her mid-thigh, while the robe itself went to her knees.

"...are you two so broke that you're delivering papers now?" she asked snidely.

"Hello to you _**too**_, Franziska." Phoenix replied with a sigh.

"May we come in, Miss von Karma?" Maya asked, still smiling.

"May I inquire as to the purpose of your visit?" The German woman asked, placing one hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. Phoenix was about to answer her with most likely a sarcastic remark...until a hand appeared from out of the shadows cast into the apartment and was placed on Franziska's shoulder. Miles Edgeworth appeared into the view of his visitors, and frowned; the creases forming on the edges of his lips. He was only wearing long, magenta pants, with a white trim on the edges. The surgery scars on his chest were very apparent now, and it took Phoenix and Maya by surprise for a moment.

"...what do you two want?" Edgeworth asked.

"We'll tell you when we get inside...if we can come in..." Maya replied quickly with a hopeful smile.

Seeing as how Miles and Franziska were slightly hesitant, Phoenix decided to make a comment that he knew would let them into the apartment...

"...or do you two need a minute to get dressed?"


	7. Imperfect Record

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 7:_

_Imperfect Record_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own _** **_Phoenix_****_ Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido, Anya Trin and Herr Volker. For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. _**

**_THIS IS IMPORTANT! _**

**_Anything in centered, complete bold and italics are current events...anything that is in normal font are the words of Phoenix Wright and co. You'll know when it happens._**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_Tilea: Heheh! I hoped that line would make someone laugh! _**

**_Jade: Yay! A 10/10 AND I made you laugh so hard you cried? Wow! _**

**_Vilar: Hah! I'm back, I'm back. No need to worry!_**

**_Tsubasa Hane: Thank you, thank you, thank you!_**

**_LazyCatfish27: Glad you liked it!_**

**_Wrestlemania: One long chapter, coming up...hopefully! This chapter is 2000+ words!_**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

**_"I want to talk to you about Anya Trin."_**

Franziska stopped cold in her tracks upon hearing the request come from Phoenix's mouth. All four of them had moved to the living room after Franziska and Miles had both stopped blushing furiously from the defense attorney's witty comment. Miles and Maya were seated on the couch opposite that Phoenix was sitting on, and the one Franziska had just been about to sit down on, had Phoenix not brought up the touchy subject of the prosecutor who had taken Franziska's place at the Cruss trial. Nevertheless, Phoenix could see that he had nabbed the German woman's attention. Her steel gray-blue eyes were narrowed sharply, and a frown creased her thin lips. Slowly, she sat down next to Phoenix and crossed her legs daintily at the ankle before looking up at him, her head tilted slightly to the side to indicate that she was indeed listening. He took the opportunity given to him.

"I never told any one this...because I thought that I was being too paranoid over letting Cruss go. But now that I think about it...there was something that Anya Trin did during the trial that made me really suspicious." Phoenix started with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "But before I tell you guys any thing, I was hoping that one of you had some information on her...you know, some background...just so I don't sound like an idiot..."

"Too late." Franziska and Miles muttered at the same time, causing Maya to giggle until she was shot a dark look by the German woman. Franziska shifted slightly and brushed a piece of hair away from her face, looking down at the floor, her hands folded. Her expression was somber.

"...this is not to be repeated." She stated coldly, not bothering to take satisfaction in the scared look she knew would be visible on Wright's face. "...or I will have you and Miss Fey tried for some unimaginable crime that you've never committed, and put you **both** in jail. Am I understood,**_ Mr. Phoenix Wright_**?"

"C-crystal clear." Phoenix mumbled, twitching nervously at the thought of Franziska putting him and his assistant in jail.

"...Anya Trin, although she has been absolved from anything she has done in the past...has a record of...mischievous behavior of the utmost intolerable kind. She has dabbled her fingers in dirty water...taken cookies from the cookie jar...fished in an aquarium...walked down the wrong side of the street backwards...and let cats loose in the dog pound." The German prosecutor stated calmly before looking up into the faces of the very confused Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright.

"...she...what?" Maya asked, tilting her head slightly.

"She...she's filthy...likes cookies...enjoys **_really_** fresh fish...walks funny and is a cat hater?" Phoenix questioned slowly, blinking.

"Anya Trin is an ex-con." Miles Edgeworth stated bluntly before shooting Franziska a dirty look for attempting to make such a simple explanation so complicated.

"An ex-con?" Maya repeated with wide eyes. "How? How did she manage to get to be a prosecutor?!"

"She turned informant for a case that is about as old as time...no one ever knew for sure if it was really solved...that the right man was in jail...but during the time that my boss was able to know Anya Trin...he invited her to become a prosecutor. If she accepted...he would make sure that all charges were dropped on her...strangely, there was a _fire_ in the records room at about that time...and for some **_strange_** reason, her records were the **only** ones destroyed...so it was as if she had never broken the law." Franziska replied with a twinge of bitterness in her voice.

"...what about electronic records?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Deleted...not even the best computer forensic could retrieve them." Miles added seriously. "None of us were comfortable about having her in our office...working alongside us...she constantly irritated Franziska during work...which is why when she had a case, she always preferred to be out in the field instead of in the office where Anya could bother her."

"Now that we have divulged this slice of information, do you still wish to continue speaking about your suspicions of Anya Trin?" Franziska asked, raising an eyebrow at the defense lawyer.

"Absolutely. If anything, this has increased my suspicions of her." Phoenix replied seriously, narrowing his eyes. His demeanor changed drastically as he shifted slightly on the couch. This sudden burst of...something that was similar to maturity, took Franziska von Karma by surprise. She acknowledged this change by leaning against the back of the comfortable couch in Miles Edgeworth's living room...now she was anxious to hear what he had discovered...

_Date: May 15_

_Time: _ _8:02 AM_

_Place: _ _Los Angeles__ Correctional Facility_

**_Anya Trin, dressed in a black and white pin-stripe suit, closed her car door and stared at the double doors of the correctional facility, guarded by two rather relaxed guards in ill-fitting uniforms. She carried a large black briefcase in her right hand, and was putting on some overly large black shades with her left hand. Her flaming red hair was hanging down to her shoulders, swept back neatly and shining like rubies in the sun. This sort of appearance, plus the gentle click of her pitch black stilettos as she walked towards the doors, seemed to stun the male guards who stared uncontrollably at her. She giggled modestly, and waved her hand slightly in protest. _**

**_"Now, now...you two should know better than to stare at a lady like me! I'm could put you both in jail, you know!" she exclaimed teasingly, walking up to one of them and running her hands through his hair. He melted like a plate of hot butter in the microwave. Anya giggled and then turned to the other man who nervously adjusted his collar as she walked closer. _**

**_"I need to speak with a client...you don't mind...do you?"_**

**_"N-no! G-go right a-ahead...ma'am...uh...er...miss...uhm..." The guard fumbled over his words, scratching the back of his head nervously while Anya Trin just smiled innocently and giggled again._**

"During the trial, I noticed that she was exchanging looks with Guido...the witness. And...no...they weren't normal looks...like ones of confidence...that she was sure that she had her case solved...it was...it was as though she was being sympathetic towards him..."

**_She walked down the large hallway...her heels clicking, her glasses now resting on top of her head. Her green eyes were narrowed, as though she was only concentrating on getting to her destination. Anya's demeanor changed every time she saw a guard, though. She went from cold, calculating and concentrated, to carefree, chipper and cute. And it was working. Every male guard was swooning and crooning over the female prosecutor. But Anya Trin just smiled and waved, occasionally blowing a kiss or two. Yes, she loved knowing she had them all under her thumb._**

"...Why does that strike you as odd?" Edgeworth questioned, crossing his arms across his chest. "Just because someone gives another person a sympathetic look, doesn't mean they've done something wrong. As much as Franziska and I both dislike Anya Trin, that doesn't spike any real interest in us. We already know she's an oddball."

**_"Guido...psst! Guido! Wake up, you sleeping behemoth!" Anya hissed through the bars of the jail cell to the large sleeping form of the convicted bodyguard. _**

**_"Wha...Anya?" Guido rose, the orange jumpsuit making him look like a walking blimp. "How did you get in here? D-did Cruss-"_**

**_"Don't even mention his name. Cruss took a "business flight" to _** **_China_****_ and never came back when he was supposed to. He's gone...he left you here to take the blame and traveled to a place where extradition would be physically impossible. He's double-crossed the both of us." Anya hissed irritably. _**

**_"...so what does this mean?"_**

**_"I'm breaking you out of here. THAT'S what it means. It will be easy to get by the guards. I've been working on them ever since I walked through the door." the prosecutor replied with a smirk, flicking her hair back arrogantly._**

"That's not just it...I got the feeling that she and Guido were working together." Phoenix replied with a frown. "Everything started to piece itself together after Cruss told me that he was guilty. I mean...think about how wrong this is. The bodyguard just suddenly confesses to a crime that he was hiding all along and blaming his boss for? No. I don't think so. I think this was all a ruse...I think Anya Trin, Guido, and Marty Cruss fooled the legal system. We put the wrong man in jail...which is exactly what they wanted us to do...they wanted us to put their man...the wrong man...in jail. And now Cruss is on the streets again...and now their plan could be in motion."

**_"Excuse me, sir. But I need to have a meeting with my client...is there any way that you can unlock his jail cell? It's very crucial that I be able to speak with him without these bars in between us...It would REALLY help me out of you could..." _**

**_Those words were the demise of the poor guard who fell sucker to the charms of the redheaded woman. With the door unlocked and the keys at her disposal, Anya had finally revealed what was REALLY in her briefcase. Two guns, one of which she tossed to Guido._**

"This all sounds rather well thought-out...but I'm looking for proof, Mr. Phoenix Wright." Franziska replied after a moment of contemplation. "When you bring me the proof that I am looking for, then perhaps I will consider this theory that Anya Trin is working with Marty Cruss and Guido."

"I had a feeling that you would say that...and I wanted to make sure that I also wasn't being paranoid...so I had visitation records checked...and the surveillance cameras scanned. Maya, did you bring all of that stuff?" Phoenix asked his assistant, who nodded eagerly.

"Of course, Nick! I'd never forget it!" Maya replied cheerfully, pulling a photo and several documents out of the sleeve of her costume. She handed the photo to Franziska and the other papers to Edgeworth.

**_"FLOOR IT! DAMMIT ANYA! FLOOR IT!" Guido shouted, hopping into the passenger seat of Anya's car and slamming the door shut. He fired several shots out of the rolled down window while the redhead slammed her foot on the gas pedal. The car screeched loudly, leaving skid marks on the pavement as it tore away from the prison._**

"This...this is..." Franziska was stunned as she looked at the photo of Anya Trin visiting Guido. It was dated yesterday...a very recent piece of evidence.

"She's been visiting him ever since the day of the trial...she's claiming that he is her client...Wright...I..." Miles shook his head slightly, and place the visitor's records down on the couch, turning towards the defense lawyer.

"...how did you catch on to this so quickly?"

"I was just observant at the right time...I guess." Phoenix replied with a modest chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

Franziska threw the picture down on the floor and stood up; a determined glint in her gray-blue eyes. "We need to question Anya Trin immediately. If she's still involved in criminal activities, we might be able to declare a mistrial and try to get Marty Cruss convicted after all. It will take a lot of paperwork...but-" she stopped short upon the sound of a cheesy ring tone going off.

Edgeworth took his phone out of his pants pocket, knowing it was his. He took one look at the screen, and blanched considerably. Pale as a ghost, he showed the other three curious onlookers what exactly he had received. Detective Gumshoe had sent Miles a single message that could have been cryptic if none of them discovered what Anya Trin had been up to.

_ANYA + GUIDO JAIL BRK_

"...I don't think we're going to have the time to talk to Anya Trin now, Franziska..." Miles stated gravely before looking back at his cell phone.


	8. Perfection's Burdens

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 8:_

_Perfection's Burdens_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido, Anya Trin and Herr Volker. For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. _**

**_I'M LEAVING FOR A WEEK...AGAIN! NO INTERNET...AGAIN! I'LL TRY NOT TO LEAVE IT ON A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER..._**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_Vaxl: Thank you, thank you, thank you! And look! You're FIRST in the A/N!_**

**_Tilea: Muahahahahahah! ...and that's all I'll say about that... :D_**

**_Jade: Yes, this is a very, very important chapter! ...and I always thought Franziska's eyes were more of a gray-blue...just from looking at them during the game...but that's just me._**

**_LazyCatfish27: Ah...yes, that was the spelling/grammar mistake I MEANT to correct...oopsies!_**

**_Katherine: Thank you very much! I'm really glad that the characters are still staying in-character to you. I try my hardest!_**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

_Date:???_

_Time:???_

_Place:???_

_"If I know anything about Cruss, he'd never abandon anything he had planned out...especially revenge against the von Karma girl..."_

_"Don't question me! I know he left for China! I saw his plane ticket with my very own eyes!"_

_"It's not that I don't doubt you, Anya...it's just..."_

_"Just what?"_

_"Well...I got this unsettlin' feeling...like somethin' just ain't right."_

_"That's natural, considering you just broke free from prison. It's called **paranoia**. Get used to it."_

_"I don't mean like that...I just...I just think somethin' bad is about to happen, you know?"_

_"Don't give me any of that sixth sense crap...has being in prison turned you into a sniveling school girl, Guido?"_

_"**NO!** ...It's..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well...Cruss has had a long history with the von Karma family...he was on her father's side...until a fallin' out occurred...he's never really said anything about what happened...but now he wants to finish his contract with Volker...even though the guy's dead. He says that this is personal now...now that the von Karma kid tried to get him put in jail...and almost succeeded. If she ever dug up anything else on him, there'd be enough evidence to give the guy the death sentence...and then some."_

_"So **why** does this worry you?"_

_"...Marty goes out **looking** for revenge...and then leaves to **China**? Nah...I think he's settin' us up."_

_"Marty wouldn't do that."_

_"You don't know Marty very well, do you? I...I've known this guy for a while...he's good at that psychological stuff...figurin' people out. He can get in your head and make you go crazy with all the stuff he says...psychological torture...that's what he calls it. Says he doesn't need nothin' but his mind...says it's better than a gun..."_

_"...that's insane..."_

_"So is Marty."_

* * *

"So now what? What can we do now?" Maya asked curiously, slumping against the couch after reading Gumshoe's text message. "We just can't go and talk to Anya Trin, now that she's been labeled as an accomplice to a jail break."

"There wasn't much of a chance that we would have been able to talk to her any way." Franziska replied, shaking her head as she stood up and began pacing back and forth in the living room while talking. "If we cornered her on her activities, no doubt she would have pulled some sort of stunt that might have been worse than this. Considering we only have circumstantial evidence and not enough physical evidence, she might have fled the country had she known that we had caught on."

"She still might...I mean, now that she's waving around her alliance with Cruss by breaking Guido out of jail...what makes you think that she won't leave?" Phoenix asked, resting his chin against his hand.

"Anya is too overconfident. That's her downfall...her major weakness...no matter what the odds are against her, she always believes that she is victorious. Her pride will be the death of her..." Miles replied matter-of-factly, to which Phoenix raised an eyebrow and snickered slightly.

"Miles, you sound like you're speaking from experience." The lawyer commented with the tiniest of smirks on his lips. "I wonder...is there anyone you know that happens to act like that?"

"Nick!" Maya exclaimed, horrified. She rushed over and placed her hand over Phoenix's mouth, chuckling nervously. "He really doesn't know when to shut up, huh?" The spirit medium asked to Franziska, who had stopped pacing and was now glaring daggers and Phoenix.

"One more comment like **that**, Mr. Phoenix Wright, and I will forcibly remove you from this apartment! And it won't be out the front door!" Franziska threatened the spiky-haired man. Even without her whip in hand, she was still a terrifying sight when she was angry. Terrifying enough that Phoenix's eyes were about as wide as dinner plates, growing wider as she moved closer. After all, it was rather hard not to be terrified when someone was threatening to throw you out of their third story apartment...and not through the door. He shook his head rapidly, and attempted to say something which was muffled by Maya's hand over his mouth. The medium sighed and took her hand off of the attorney's mouth, hoping he wouldn't get the both of them thrown out the window by what ever he had to say.

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it! No more wisecracks!" Phoenix exclaimed nervously.

Looking somewhat pleased, Franziska stepped back a little, leaning against a wall with her arms folded across her chest. Dead silence ensued, and then turned to awkwardness as the four occupants of the room looked at each other warily. Each waiting for some remark...each waiting for a chance to leave the room...to leave the tension.

* * *

_Date:???_

_Time:???_

_Place:???_

_"This way...ugh...this fog is givin' me the creeps..."_

_"How much farther? I **hate** water..."_

_"Just a little ways...ah! **This** is it."_

_"**This **is Marty's old hangout?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Guido, you'd better not be pulling my leg!"_

_"Anya, I swear!"_

_"It's just an old shack near a wharf!"_

_"I know...he used to have an apartment...but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"Well, he made the mistake of taking the von Karma kid to his apartment...and that Edgeworth fella' got shot there by Marty...so naturally Marty couldn't go back to his apartment once the deed was done. So...he came here."_

_"...and you dragged me all the way out here...because?"_

_"I figured that Marty musta left something behind for us to find..."_

_"What?!"_

_"You know...cause he went to China an' all...without tellin' us."_

_"Guido, this isn't a badly written murder mystery! Marty didn't leave us some sort of clue for us to find about why he went to China. HE LEFT US! That dirt scumbag deserted us and tried to ditch everything he had ties to here!"_

_"Uhm...A-Anya..."_

_"If I ever get a hold of him, I'll teach him the meaning of the word loyalty! I'll make him stand trial again! I'll file all the paperwork and get von Karma and Edgeworth to testify! I'll expose him!"_

_"Anya! Marty-"_

_"Don't start with your protests! He's not the insane, psychology-studying man you claim he is! The man is just a deserter! He's nothing more than the dirty rat he's always been!"_

**_"Is that so, Anya Trin?"_**

* * *

"...so...Mr. Edgeworth...how is your wound?"

Maya's quiet, curious comment broke the icy tension in the room and seemed to surprise everyone, even herself, that she had even mentioned the exposed wound on the prosecutor's chest. Edgeworth shifted slightly on the couch and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as though counting the ridges and bumps on it, before looking back at Maya.

"...I'll live."

"Oh...I-I was just curious. I mean...when you were in the hospital, it looked pretty severe." Maya commented, attempting a feeble, not-too-sympathetic smile. Franziska flicked her hair out of her face and seemed to roll her eyes slightly at the medium's comment before she spoke quickly.

"That was also a great while ago, Maya Fey." The German woman pointed out bluntly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not really, Franziska." Miles objected with a small smirk on his lips. He knew that the moment those words passed through his lips, it would get her flustered and irritated. And she was turning a rather charming shade of red as well...

"W-what do you mean?" Franziska sputtered with wide eyes, and attempting to hide her furious reddening.

"I received the injury on March 25th...today is May 15th. I'm pretty sure you can do the math...right?" Edgeworth leaned back into the couch, as though sinking into the leather, with a triumphant look upon his features.

"O-of course! That's 51 days...for a deep and severe wound as yours was...is...you're healing rather well." The female prosecutor muttered, glaring at Edgeworth.

**_And just as tensions were high again, the phone attached to the living room wall began to ring._**

"I'll get it!" Maya volunteered cheerfully.

"No, dear God, let me!" Phoenix exclaimed, rushing to grab the ringing phone. He didn't wish to be left alone on the couch, being caught in the middle of the tension again and risking getting himself thrown out the window, if Maya went to answer the phone.

**_"Hello?"_**

* * *

_Date:???_

_Time:???_

_Place:???_

_"Marty! I-I didn't know-"_

_"What? Didn't know WHAT, Anya?" Marty Cruss stepped forward out of the fog, brandishing a pistol and a sickening grin on his sleep-deprived face. "Didn't know that I've been watching your every move...hearing every word that's come from your sickening lips?"_

_"Marty, let's be reasonable here!" Anya pleaded, backing up slightly with a horrified look on her young features. Marty took another step forward, and Anya took a couple more steps backwards. Her entire being was trembling from head to toe._

_"Boss! Boss! I tried to tell her that you never left for China, but she-"_

**_BANG!_**

_"He always was too much of a talker, any way." Marty commented, looking at the still and profusely bleeding body of the dead bodyguard. With a single kick from the madman, Guido's body fell off the dock and into the water with a sickeningly loud splash. After admiring his handiwork for a moment, Marty Cruss turned his attention to Anya. She was teetering on the edge of the dock, now looking down the barrel of a crazy man's gun._

_"You see, Anya...I'm not the traitor...**you **are. And I don't know if Guido ever told you what I do to traitors...and what I do to people who irritate me...but you're about to find out! Because you, Anya Trin...are both very irritating...and a traitor." Marty Cruss was now inches from the redhead, who was shivering in fear. Marty grinned and leaned in very close to Anya, so that his lips were right against her ear...and he whispered one word._

_"...bang..."_

_With that, Anya fell backwards, losing her balance on the dock and falling into the water with a loud splash. Marty grinned and shook his head, looking at the bubbles in the water. This sight was rather satisfying to him, knowing the redhead had one major weakness...in all of the time she pretended to be just as perfect as that von Karma brat..._

**_Anya Trin couldn't swim to save her life._**

**_"...two down...and two left..."_**

* * *

**_A very pale Phoenix Wright hung up the phone, looking at the other three people in the room as he did so._**

**_"I-I think they're dead...Anya...and Guido..." he stated, his entire body shaking as he spoke. After all, he had heard the entire thing over the phone...it was almost like he had been there, witnessing it._**

**_"What?!" Franziska shouted, standing up._**

**_"And that's not the worst of it." Phoenix added, walking closer to everyone in the room._**

**_"...Marty Cruss has officially lost it...he's not mentally sane any more...and he's looking for revenge. Franziska...Edgeworth...he's looking for the both you."_**


	9. Clutching on to Perfection

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 9:_

_Clutching on to Perfection_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Herr Volker, Guido and Anya Trin (who are, like old movie mobsters used to say: "swimmin' wit da fishes!"). For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. _**

**_I'M BACK! FINALLY! WOULDN'T YOU KNOW IT? I COME HOME...AND THERE'S NO INTERNET HERE EITHER! I JUST GOT IT FIXED TODAY!! AAAAND, I GOT PLACED IN A REALLY, REALLY HARD MATH CLASS, SO I'VE BEEN WORKING MY REAR OFF. UGH. SO HERE'S MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO ALL OF YOU LOYAL READERS! A NEW CHAPTER!!_**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_Tilea: haha! Yup! Long live the psychotic villains!_**

**_Wrestlemania: Marty doesn't like traitors...and in his mind, if Guido was with Anya...he goes bye-bye too! Plus Marty is insane...sooo...he really doesn't have a reason._**

_**XFireFistAceX: Thank you so much!! I appreciate your comment!**_

**_Jade: MUAHAHAHAHA! ALL HAIL THE CLIFFHANGER!!_**

**_Vaxl: Don't worry, don't worry...the coarse language doesn't bother me! _**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

_Cannot touch  
cannot hold  
cannot be together  
Cannot love  
cannot kiss  
cannot love each other  
Must be strong  
and we must let go  
Cannot say  
what our hearts must know_

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms?_

_How does one walk away  
From all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone?_

**_-How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez_**

* * *

**_"...maybe we should call Gumshoe."_**

Maya's suggestion to the news that Marty Cruss was now looking Franziska and Miles, caught everyone by surprise. If Franziska wasn't agitated by the fact that now she was going to have to be completely on her guard, the mention of Gumshoe did it for her.

"No! Absolutely _not_! That **_pathetic,_ _foolish _**excuse for a detective would be no help at all in this instance! He would mess every thing up! If he was helping, I'd more than likely end up dead at the hands of Marty Cruss!" she exclaimed vehemently.

"That **_"pathetic, foolish excuse for a detective"_** helped save your life when you were kidnapped!" Miles stated, grabbing ahold of Franziska's arm and pulling her closer to him.

"H-ha! As if that lousy, scruffy, **foolish** man could do any thing of the sort!" Franziska stated, her voice trembling slightly as she felt the warmth of Miles' breath against her face. The two of them stood still, not able to comprehend their uneasiness at the tiny space between their bodies.

"Franziska, this is no laughing matter here! Stop acting like a spoiled child and just accept the fact that we're going to need some help now!" Miles had urgency in his eyes, and Franziska was frozen in her tracks. Her blue-gray eyes held a great deal of surprise in them. Whether this statement was true or not, it made the other two occupants in the room rather uncomfortable. Phoenix and Maya left quickly and quietly out the front door of the apartment, unnoticed by both Miles and Franziska. Which, of course, was unusual to begin with, considering that the prosecutors were known for their rather keen powers of observation...no matter **what** they were preoccupied with. With Detective Gumshoe on speed dial, Phoenix grabbed his phone from his pocket and closed the front door behind him and Maya.

**_Now the two prosecutors were left alone in the apartment._**

Franziska, for the life of her, couldn't figure Miles out. Not since his "confession" had he touched her other than to place his hand on hers or maybe to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Nothing that was out of the ordinary for a person who just had a casual, friendly relationship with someone...and for this reason, Franziska von Karma felt the need to keep her distance.

**_Why? _**

**_Because she was confused._**

Confusion was not something that she handled very well...and her quick and easy solution to something confusing was to ignore it or keep her distance from it. In this way, she acted cold, harsh, almost unfeeling towards whatever or whoever confused her...within a matter of time, the problem would go away and she could relax again and concentrate on more pressing issues.

Now he had a firm grip on her arm, and she felt as though she was quivering...she prayed that she wasn't...Franziska wasn't about to tear her gaze away from Miles' and check. If she was any closer to him, her arm would be brushing up against his bare chest, and her lips would only be millimeters from his. She absolutely **_despised_ **her position right about now. She hated the way she felt like trembling and swooning when Miles' breath washed over her face from his breathing. She hated the way she wanted him to pull her closer...to perhaps whisper in her ear. She hated the way the heat from his body was making her yearn for him.

**_So why didn't she want to move away?_**

* * *

The phone rang several times, and finally, on the other end, Gumshoe picked up. Phoenix could hear muffled noises in the background, and something that sounded like a microwave timer going off. Gumshoe, it seemed, had answered the phone, placed it on the kitchen counter, and then rushed to get his ramen noodles. The attorney sighed and scratched his head. If Gumshoe was merely doing this, then Phoenix was going to have to break the news that the detective had a possible crime scene to investigate. After several minutes, a casual, I-have-food-in-my-mouth, 'hello?' came though the speaker of the phone, and Phoenix sighed again. 

"Gumshoe...please...erm...put the ramen down."

* * *

_**"Franziska...please...listen to me. I want you to be protected."**_

The sudden request took Franziska by surprise, and it most certainly showed in her reaction. She attempted to pull away, and her gray-blue eyes widened in unspoken protest. Franziska opened her mouth to plead her case again, but...

"**_Please!_**" Miles' voice was so full of some strange, urgent emotion, that the German woman couldn't help but stop in her tracks. "Franziska...you have no idea...what it was like to...to..."

Miles slowly, and hesitantly, brushed his hand against Franziska's cheek, and then quickly pulled back. He pushed the German woman away and walked silently to his room, shaking his head.

He couldn't do that.

How could he tell Franziska that the horrible scene of her accident continued to burn into his memory? How could he break it to her that he still had nightmares of the scene of her beautiful body, in a white dress, covered in blood...laying sprawled out on the sidewalk? How could he tell her that now he was the one screaming out, night after night, afraid to sleep...

There's no way that he could ever tell her...her reaction couldn't be predicted...Miles didn't know whether Franziska would be sympathetic or whether she would scoff at him, call him weak, and then storm off to brood in her room. Therefore, he opted to keep silent...

As Miles walked into his dark room, he attempted to close his door, but found that Franziska was standing in the doorway with her hand pressed against the door to keep it from closing any more than it already had. Satisfied that she had received his undivided attention, the German woman let her hand slide back down to her side and exhaled a soft sigh before speaking.

"...finish...**please** finish what you were about to say..." she murmured, running a hand through her light-blue locks and averting her steely gaze. Franziska wanted to know...rather badly, what Miles was trying to tell her. If she pushed him away now...or let him go without pushing the subject...she feared that he would close up to her entirely. And if Miles Edgeworth ever closed up entirely...Franziska wasn't sure there would be a way to get him back...to get the old Miles back...not the one she saw before her; guilt-ridden, physically and emotionally scarred. Forget the facade that she had been forced to put on ever since she was a child...her stubborn streak and her caring side clashed fiercely and Franziska was starting to favor the weaker, caring side of her.

**"No."** Miles replied coldly, to Franziska's surprise.

He walked closer to Franziska, holding himself up against the doorway with one of his hands...his fingers grasping so tightly onto the doorframe that if he was stronger at the time, he might have splintered the wood.

"Just **go away**, Franziska." he muttered through clenched teeth.

The prosecutor looked at Miles with an undescribable, yet undeniably hurt, look, before moving away from the door and walking to the spare bedroom that she had called her own. She slammed the door so loudly that several things shook in the apartment, and even Miles winced slightly from where he was standing. From underneath her bed, Franziska pulled out a large manilla envelope and opened it, dumping the contents out on her bed. One article in particular caught her attention, and she picked it up gingerly, wide-eyed and shocked.

_She knew why Marty Cruss wanted her dead._


	10. Behind the Perfection

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 10:_

_Behind the Perfection_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Herr Volker, Guido and Anya Trin (who are, like old movie mobsters used to say: "swimmin' wit da fishes!"). For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing. _**

**_I'M BACK! FINALLY! WOULDN'T YOU KNOW IT? I COME HOME...AND THERE'S NO INTERNET HERE EITHER! I JUST GOT IT FIXED TODAY!! AAAAND, I GOT PLACED IN A REALLY, REALLY HARD MATH CLASS, SO I'VE BEEN WORKING MY REAR OFF. UGH. SO HERE'S MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO ALL OF YOU LOYAL READERS! ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER!!_**

**_Oh, and I'm totally not bashing Nancy Drew stories...I used to read them as a kid, and I still have all of the old ones...but this was just the best reference!_**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_Tilea: Hahah, good luck with your finals! I just finished taking mine yesterday. And here's the next chapter you wanted! Heehee!_**

**_XFireFistAceX: I know...it really HAS been a long time, but I promised I'd never leave this story and I meant it!_**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

Now...Franziska did not just suddenly see the article and have a psychic connection with an old piece of paper, like a badly written Nancy Drew story. No. Franziska had been looking into the matter of why Marty Cruss had been after her, ever since she had her suspicions about why Anya Trin had wanted to take the case. Just like Phoenix, Franziska had her suspicions. Every scrap of paper and article in that manila envelope had been collected from her office from the beginning of the Cruss case until the moment she had "requested" her vacation. And up until now, Franziska had never had the chance to read through any of it thoroughly...but this one old article...written before she was born...had she not looked at the photograph carefully, she probably would have cast it aside without another thought to it. 

**MAN _FINALLY_ ARRESTED FOR NOTORIOUS WITNESS MURDERS!!**

**It just goes to show you that some people can never be trusted...even if they're the ones who are supposed to be helping you! Today, a defense attorney named Matthew Crosse has been arrested and charged with the murders of key witnesses in the past year's worth of court cases. Crosse had been one of the best defense attorney that money could buy. If anyone needed to be defended, they called on Crosse. Widely interviewed and hailed as the 'man with the plan' , Crosse had so much more to gain...so what made this man choose to deviate off of the path of justice? Not even Crosse would say, as reporters attempted to get a word out of him while he was being led out of his luxurious mansion, never to see it, or the light of day as a free man, ever again. The person who WAS up for an interview though, was chief prosecutor Manfred von Karma, who commented that even the most hardened of criminals should at least give some motive for their actions and give the families of the victims some relief. It takes a kind and considerate man (especially one who puts criminals away for a living) to say something like that. Manfred von Karma was the man responsible for the tip that led police in the right direction, and pointed the finger at Crosse, as the mastermind behind the murders. We were so enthralled with the sense of justice that this man had, that _STARR REPORT_ asked Manfred von Karma to sit down and grace us with an interview, which he did. **

**SR: So, Mr. von Karma-  
****_MvK: Please, just call me Manfred.  
_SR: All right, Manfred. Tell us, how did you come to find out about Crosse?  
****_MvK: That he was the mastermind? Crosse made the crucial mistake of confiding in me about his deeds.  
_SR: Was it hard to decide whether or not to turn him in?  
_MvK: Of course not. Why would it be hard?  
_SR: Well, though you two work in slightly different professions, he was still your colleague in some sense, right?  
_MvK: No man who claims to be a defender of the law and breaks it, is a colleague of mine.  
_SR: That's an admirable rule to live by.  
_MvK: I thought so too. That's why I have no regrets.  
_SR: None?!  
_Mvk: Like I always say, I live by a strict rule of perfection...and turning in Crosse, even if he is a colleague, was to follow the strict rule.  
_SR: Thank you very much for the interview, Mr. von - I mean, Manfred.  
_MvK: Any time. Any time._**

Franziska shook her head and snarled in disgust at the article. How her father could be called a**_ kind and considerate man with a_** **_sense of justice_** was beyond her comprehension. It was sickening. She felt like tossing the article aside and burning it up, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. This article was probably from a large newspaper with even more detail...but it wasn't even the article that got the wheels in her head turning. It was the photograph...or to be more precise, it was the subtitle underneath the picture. The photo itself was of a man in dark sunglasses being led away in handcuffs, with Manfred von Karma standing in the center of it all, in the middle of running his fingers through his hair. There were swarms of police and reporters covering the scene, and the steps of Crosse's mansion were barely visible in the color photo. But what was written underneath would always make Franziska's hair stand on end.

_Being led away in handcuffs, Matthew Crosse is being charged with the witness murders that police had been so sure were committed by Manfred von Karma. Ironically, this man holds no grudge, as he turned in the real culprit and has been extremely cooperative with the police, even since being publicly accused._

It wouldn't have surprised Franziska if her father had really been the witness murderer. She wouldn't put it past him to have committed the crimes and then create a false confession from Crosse when the police got too hot on his tail. In fact, it sounded just like her father. Though she didn't know any thing about her father's past, and had never bothered to ask about it, she had a feeling that, no matter how gingerly she had ever bothered to broach the subject, her father would have punished her severely for even **daring** to bring up the past. After all, she knew exactly what her father would say about it...no, she knew exactly how the conversation would go. She had had this conversation before...

* * *

_"The past is the past, Franziska! There is no point in delving into it! A **perfect** daughter would **never** question her father about his past. Perhaps this means you're not perfect after all, **despite** all of your claims!"_

_Manfred von Karma paced back and forth in the dining room, looking sternly at his daughter, who was sitting at the oak dining table, her tiny hands had been balled into fists until now. How **dare** her father challenge the fact that she was to be the perfect von Karma heir?! With a fury in her eyes that could have scared off even the fiercest of beasts, Franziska stood up and slammed the palms of her hands on the large table._

_"No father! I am! I **really am**!"_

_This outburst from his unworthy heir made Manfred von Karma smirk inwardly. At least the child had guts. There was no denying that. But he wouldn't waste time complimenting her to himself. He wasn't going to let her think that he had paused due to a simple outburst from this child._

_"Perfect enough to be worthy of being called my **heir**?"_

_"Yes father!"_

_Manfred von Karma laughed scoffingly at this response. How stupidly obedient this child was. But she was certainly putting up a good fight, and if he provoked her now, this verbal battle would get even better. And he knew just what words would sting her right to the core._

_"**HAH! **That **disgustingly defiant Edgeworth boy** has a better chance of being called my **heir** than you do!"_

_He was right. Franziska was shocked and her father watched in pleasure as she faltered slightly and the trace of hurt flashed in her eyes. What a **weak** child..._

_"**N-no! NO HE DOESN'T, FATHER!" **Franziska screamed at the top of her lungs. Whether she was trying to prove a point to herself or her father, she wasn't sure._

_"And why is **that, **Franziska?"_

_"**BECAUSE HE WILL NEVER BE A VON KARMA! HE IS THE SON OF A DEFENSE LAWYER!"**_

_And as a satisfied grin came over the face of the ruthless prosecutor, the sound of footsteps and the sobs of a child could be heard. Manfred von Karma laughed, hearty thunder echoing in the hollow house. "And **that**, Franziska, is why he will never be a **von Karma!** You would never run away like a weak little child, would you?"_

_Attempting to be strong despite the guilt she felt inside for hurting her only friend in the world, Franziska nodded as strongly as she could. "Y-yes, Father." she replied with a strong, and yet gentle voice._

_"Speak **up** girl, I can't hear you!" Manfred snapped, slamming his calloused hands on the table, making Franziska's tiny frame jump in fear. Though the large table separated father and daughter from one another, the blue-haired child was sure he'd find a way to get to her some how._

_"**Yes, Father!"** Franziska replied strongly, hoping that the rough prosecutor would leave her alone if she complied to his demands at the moment._

_The graying-haired man slowly leaned up and scoffed slightly as he resumed his composure. "Go on and comfort that little Edgeworth boy...that's what you want to do, isn't it? I can see the way you** stare** at the stairs..." His voice deepened and darkened to a dangerous threatening tone. "**Get out of here...just get out of my SIGHT, Franziska!**"_

_Like a dog with its tail between its legs, Franziska scurried off to avoid the wrath of her father, and to comfort the only friend she would ever know in her lonely childhood in the von Karma mansion. She had failed to prove her worth as a von Karma...as the perfect heir..._

_It was odd...she never did apologize to Miles...she merely ran to her room in fear..._

_

* * *

_Franziska sighed softly to herself and scratched the back of her head after tossing the article back in the envelope. Slowly, she placed the other pieces of paper back into the envelope as well, and then closed it, before shoving the collection back under her bed. The German woman then proceeded to walk over to Miles' room, and stood at the door for quite some time, her hand poised before it as though to knock. If she disturbed him now...there was a chance that he would receive her or threaten to throw her out of his apartment...but it was a chance she was willing to take...in a roundabout way. Instead of knocking, the prosecutor flung the door open and was shocked to see Miles, bandaging his wound again.

"What's wrong with-"

"It's starting to bleed again." Miles briskly finished Franziska's sentence for her, in between slight grunts of pain as he attempted to bandage his own wound. Franziska scoffed slightly at the feeble attempt he was making, and marched straight to his bed, where he was sitting, holding the bandages. She held out an outstretched hand in silent demand, and Miles didn't hesitate for a second. While he **was** stubborn, he had resolved not to be so when it involved the life or health of himself or Franziska. It had gotten him in enough trouble before. They sat there in silence, until the wound was bandaged, and Miles collapsed on the bed, weak from blood loss. He stared up at the ceiling for a great deal of time, to the point where he almost forgot Franziska was there, until she spoke.

**"Sorry..."**

This admission seemed to get Edgeworth's attention, and he turned his head slightly to see the blue-haired woman looking right back down at him. Edgeworth gave a slight 'hmph' and averted his gaze to look out of the window in his room. "What are you so sorry for?" he questioned, trying not to sound like he was eager to know.

"Do you remember...when I told Papa...that you would never be a von Karma because you were the son of a defense lawyer?" the German woman asked solemnly, as though she was recalling the memory over again.

Franziska's words seemed to strike a chord into Miles' heart, and he turned once more to look at her. "Of course...of **course** I remember it...almost as though it had just happened this morning...why do you ask?"

**"...I never told you that I just said that not to get in trouble...I never meant to hurt you, Miles...so I wanted to tell you that I was sorry." **With that quick admission of guilt, Franziska stood up abruptly, before the wounded man could fit a word in edgewise. "I'm going out for a walk...just going down to the precinct to talk to Scruffy...I'll be home before dinner time...maybe we'll do Chinese take-out tonight, or something of the sort."

Miles found it hard to comprehend his thoughts as Franziska left, the _click-clack_ sound that her boots made against the floor as she walked, echoed in his ears for several minutes after she had left the apartment.


	11. Murderous Perfection

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 11:_

_Murderous Perfection_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Herr Volker, Guido and Anya Trin (who are, like old movie mobsters used to say: "swimmin' wit da fishes!"). For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing otherwise._**

**_This chapter is happily dedicated to my boyfriend, who helped me get into the psychotic mindset of Marty Cruss and helped me to explain just who Marty is, and why his black glasses that I mentioned so many times in the last story were so important...because after all...every villain has to have a freakin' awesome back story. _**

**_And now you can tell for sure that I have played the third game. This chapter takes the theme that finished off the spirit of Dahlia Hawthorne._**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_Tilea: I like the idea of an evil Manfred von Karma as well. It seems so much more realistic and it adds to the character._**

**_Vaxl: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad to be back too!_**

**_LazyCatfish27: Thanks! And I agree. Manfred DOES equal evil! And I'm glad you appreciate the touches of humor._**

**_XFireFistAceX: I loved the third game! Godot was really a complex character! I still  
_****_don't know about the fourth game...but...maybe my mind will change!_**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

He sat there in bleak and dreary darkness, surrounded by fog and mist. His legs dangled off of a dock, and he could feel the chill of the cold come from the water. Every siren, every footstep, every sound made was carefully listened for. While it was only around five in the evening, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Perhaps the addition of two bodies to the river caused such a change. The stupidity of the thought made him laugh bitterly. They were of no use any way...just a sniveling pair of incompetent lackeys. 

**_Especially Anya._**

Anya, the one who tried to destroy Marty Cruss. She had grabbed his glasses in a previous struggle they had, before he was put in the defendant's seat, and had broken them. Those black sunglasses...they were the blinders to his soul. With the glasses, he was Marty Cruss...the greatest hit man the world had ever seen and the proclaimed madman in the von Karma kidnapping. He felt as though his was a household name; spoken by many and received with a shudder. But without the glasses? Without them, he was Matthew Crosse, the witness murderer, despised by all and betrayed by his peers.

He picked up a small stray tree branch that had been blown next to him by the wind and lazily made circles in the water with it.

_How long has it been?_

As the thought permeated his brain, he snarled slightly and threw the stick furiously into the water, savoring its splash. He stared blankly at the scene before him, before standing up abruptly and letting out a scoffing laugh. "How long HAS it been?" he whispered in a growling voice. "How long has it been since I was tricked, hmm? How long has it been since you did this to me, **Manfred**? Four years? No...much longer than that. Ten? Ten years? Can't be...perhaps double than that? Yes...my imprisonment has been just about as long as your daughter is old. And you know the old saying. **_You can't punish the dead! So why not punish the living?! _**Isn't this a fine predicament? Me, the dreaded "_**witness murderer**_" out on the streets again? Let out and deemed _reformed_ by the very faulty judicial system that you _**adored**_! It would just kill you all over again, to find your wretched daughter, burning in the same hell you're in. To know I took her life and discontinued the legacy of the _"perfect von Karmas"_...that's what will satisfy me...even if I AM caught. The deed will have already been done...and no one can stop a bullet after it's been fired...or a dagger after it's been plunged in your back!"

With a maniacal laugh, Marty Cruss walked away from the dock, narrowly avoiding the police that were combing the area for evidence, and searching the water for the two bodies that were floating somewhere within it's depths.

* * *

The prosecutor's office was an absolute graveyard. Franziska had thought that perhaps someone would have been working, considering that it was a weekday. But the entire building had been locked up tighter than a fist, and if it hadn't been for the fact that she had a key, perhaps she would have already been on her way back to the apartment. No one had been at the precinct either, and that had been her original destination. It surprised her that the entire police force and every prosecutor that had been working today was out on a manhunt or a body search. But then again, considering the severity of the case...and the madness of the killer...somehow, it suddenly didn't seem so surprising any more. She walked up the several flights of stairs to her office, amidst the eerie silence that enveloped the building, save for the sounds of light pounding that the new falling rain was making. Franziska unlocked the door to her office faster than she had ever done before, due to the darkness of the building. The dark corridor that she could see out of the corner of her eye was making her jumpy. A flash of lightning and a roll of thunder made the blue-haired woman shudder and she practically ran into her office; slamming the door shut behind her. Franziska flipped on the light which flickered on as she walked to her desk and attempted to turn on her computer. A frown etched deep in her face as the screen stayed black. She pressed the _on_ button several times more and a chill ran up her spine as she saw the cord that ran to the outlet was sliced in half longways...like someone wanted her to get electrocuted...She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest and her throat felt as though it was as dry as the Sahara.

* * *

His apartment seemed to be so much quieter when she was gone.. There was no sound to be heard, other than that of his breathing, which was getting heavier and heavier by the second. His head was spinning from the loss of blood, and his eyelids were getting heavier. In fact, Miles felt as though he was about...to...fall...asleep... 

_**SMACK!**_

_Miles recoiled in absolute horror as he walked down the stairs to find Manfred von Karma smacking his daughter around with his wooden walking stick. Franziska was huddled in a ball against a corner in the dining room; with hope that the chairs and table that were in her father's way would hinder him. Miles knew it wouldn't. If that man wanted to badly hurt his daughter, he would find a way. With an unforgettable amount of courage that sprang up inside of him, Miles rushed forward and planted himself between Manfred von Karma, and Franziska. With his feet spread apart, his arms stretched out, and his hands spread out in a threatening "don't cross" position, _ _Miles gritted his teeth and glared at the graying-haired man. This made the veteran prosecutor take a step back in surprise, before laughing heartily. Miles could barely hear it, though, over the sound of Franziska crying, and Miles' heart breaking due to it._

_"You're even stupider than I thought, boy." Manfred von Karma stated with a smirk as he leaned against the very cane that he had just hit his daughter with. "You think that **your** tiny, little frame is going to stop me from hitting you, or that pathetic child behind you? Step out of my way, **boy**, or you'll be hurting as well."_

_"She doesn't deserve this!" Miles challenged. "If you're the real **man** you claim to be then hit me, and not her!"_

_"A chauvinist to the end, huh, boy? There's still a streak of your father left in you I see."_

_At the mentioning of his father, Miles froze up. His knees began to tremble and then his whole body began to shake. His eyes widened to epic proportions Like always, Manfred von Karma had managed to find his weak point and strike him down in one fatal, and crushing blow. Even if it was only mentally, now Miles felt as limp as a rag doll and about as strong as one too. _

_"...miles..."_

_The young boy turned slightly to see Franziska barely holding on to his pant leg. She had several gashes, cuts, and bruises on her face and one of her eyes was blackened rather well. Miles knew that the mingling of her wounds with her tears could only cause her even more pain. She looked as though she was ready to pass out any minute._

_"...miles..." _

_Now she was gripping tightly on to his pant leg with a pleading look in her eyes, and Miles could see that she was using every ounce of strength in her tiny little body to do so. And then Miles Edgeworth understood perfectly. He understood the need in the von Karma household to be perfect. Now he realized why Franziska would suddenly shut herself up in her room for days at a time, at any given moment, The bruises and cuts Franziska had received that she claimed were from being so foolishly clumsy...now Miles understood. And it pained him to realize this. Franziska had been, not acting snobbishly and flaunting around her hell-bent desire to become her father's heir, but trying to protect Miles from the hellish and abusive life that she was living. She didn't tell him...or ask for his help, simply because she didn't want him to get mixed in with the mess she had been born into._

_**"I'm sorry Franziska...I'm sorry...but I...I won't do what you want me to do...I won't run."**_

_The gasp that was emitted from the child made a part of Miles celebrate for realizing that his deductions had been correct...until a heavy blow was forced upon the back of his head, and he crumpled to the ground. Miles clenched his teeth and realized that while he had been pondering to himself, Manfred von Karma had moved the chairs away to put himself in excellent striking distance. Slowly, Miles got back to his feet, and stood exactly how he had at the very beginning of this; with his feet and arms outstretched, and a challenging fire blazing in his eyes as he looked at the graying man in front of him._

_Manfred von Karma laughed heartily at the scene. Oh this was **rich** all right. He had never believed, in his wildest dreams, that the Edgeworth boy would have guts enough to protect his sniveling daughter. Or that he would even want to, for that matter. A smirk drew across his lips before he hit Miles again with the cane and watched as the boy slid back a few feet, crumpled in a heap on the floor. As the prosecutor start to raise the cane again to hit Franziska, he saw the boy stand up again, and stagger to where he was standing...again._

_Now he was furious. How **dare** this child have such a strong-willed streak that he would be willing to protect the imperfect child behind him until the bitter end. The loyalty was so sickening, that it made Manfred von Karma enraged._

_**"How DARE you challenge me, BOY! I am the master of this household and you will NOT disobey me! GET OUT OF THE WAY, BOY!"**_

_Miles could feel his soul quavering as the deep and menacing voice penetrated every inch of his being. But, fear or not, Miles was not going to give in._

_"No." he replied firmly, before smirking and adding to his defiant remark._

_**"**I mean...no...**sir**."_

_This was the final straw. Miles wasn't sure how many times he was hit, but each and every time, he staggered back to the place where he had been and feebly tried to defend Franziska, who was lying limp on the floor, praying that she would black out soon so she wouldn't have to watch this horrific scene. Finally, his hands tired and his anger draining out of him to the point where he would need to sit in his armchair for a while by the fire and regain it, Manfred von Karma stuck Miles with such force for one last blow, that it sent the child into the wall, where he cried out and then fell to the floor. Satisfied, the elder man walked away to wash the blood off his cane, and both children could hear his sinister laughter fading with his leaving of the room._

_Miles opened his eyes slowly and could feel the blood running down the side of his face...but that wasn't his main priority. He reached out and grabbed Franziska's outstretched hand, holding it as tightly as he could._

_"Franziska...big...sister...everything's going to be okay..."_

_He called her big sister because...not only did he hope it would lift her spirits a little due to her pride at knowing more than he did...but because she had earned the name from him. He had more respect for her now than he ever had for any one in his life...expect for maybe his father. Miles' trust and devotion to protecting the child was overwhelming in the sense that he had never trusted any one so much as to lend them a dollar on the oath that they would pay him back. And yet here was Franziska von Karma...the girl he had despised with his entire being since he had been here...until now. _

_"I...I promise. I'll always be here...when you need me. So...so don't give up Franziska! You and I...we'll become the perfect prosecutors together! Big sister...and her little brother."_

_And his words seemed to strike a chord into Franziska's heart, as she turned lifted her head slightly and a wan smile appeared on her lips. Weakly, she squeezed Miles' hand back._

_"...miles...edgeworth...you are...foolish..."_

_"I know."_

Miles opened his eyes and looked around in his room. The last words of the memory were still floating around in his head, and he sighed softly. Now a little guilt-ridden, he realized that he had been rather cold to Franziska earlier. When she returned home, Miles vowed to apologize...

_Home..._

It was at this moment that Miles' eyes shot open and he looked at the clock. Though it read 5:30 PM, the sky was as dark as pitch, and a sense of urgency filled him. Franziska was out there...all alone...at night...with a killer out on the loose looking for her! Miles rushed to dress and flew out of the house faster than you could say "objection!". He had let her run out of the house once, due to his being preoccupied with Phoenix and Maya...and he remembered exactly where that got him. It got him the nice wound that he was constantly having to take care of, and it got Franziska kidnapped. He swore on his life that one day that he would always be there for Franziska...and he meant it.

* * *

The tiny bell that rang as Marty Cruss opened the door to an eyeglasses and sunglasses store, alerted the young woman behind the counter ti her customer's presence. But by the deadly look that he wore made the sales clerk back off and merely greet him with a "hello" and a "if you need any thing, please ask.". The man simply walked to a sunglasses rack and browsed through for a moment, before he picked up a pair of glasses and put them on, looking at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Yes...these were _perfect_. Now he was Marty Cruss again...not Matthew Crosse. These glasses were dark enough to hide his eyes and the soul he longed to protect. Putting the glasses in his shirt pocket, he walked to the counter, paid with a twenty and a ten, much more than the glasses were worth, and told the woman to keep the change. Thinking he was some sort of eccentric millionaire, the woman merely nodded, and didn't even bother with her usual "have a nice day!".

Now feeling more like he could taken on the world and even more so, that he could take on Franziska von Karma and that annoyingly loyal Miles Edgeworth. The rain pelting on his back made him growl slightly as he finally realized that it had been raining for several minutes now. He looked up towards the sky and noticed a light on in the prosecutor's office. It flickered and then went out suddenly, making a large smile light up the twisted face of the madman. He counted the office windows to himself and then his smile widened.

"That's **her **office..."

Running a hand through his hair, Marty Cruss walked to the building and opened the unlocked door. With the lightning flashing and thunder rumbling in the background, he took his glasses out of his shirt pocket and placed them on.

_**"Ready or not. Here I come..."**_


	12. The Depths of Perfection

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 12:_

_The Depths of Perfection_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Herr Volker, Guido and Anya Trin (who are, like old movie mobsters used to say: "swimmin' wit da fishes!"). For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing otherwise._**

**_Ah yes, and Scheiße means "shit" in German. _**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_Tilea: Thank you! I figured out that the whole little brother and big sister thing was a literal translation from the Japanese version and there, it's more of a term for respect, right? So I wanted to put some emphasis on it._**

_**Indochine**_**_: Yay! Thank you! I always appreciate comments!_**

**_LazyCatfish27: Well you're about to find out, aren't you? heheheheh _**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY! _**

* * *

_**40...50...55...60...**_

Miles watched the speedometer climb out of the corner of his eye as his foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. Luckily, he knew that Franziska never deviated when she told someone she was going somewhere. Miles knew he could find her either at the precinct, or if worse came to worse, at her office. He couldn't help but think that in the back of his mind, how lucky he was to know that every cop that could have stopped him for speeding and given him a ticket, was out on a manhunt and/or body search. A smirk formed on his face and he chuckled bitterly. "What do you know? Being a servant of the law actually paid off." he muttered.

* * *

"SCHEIßE!" Franziska swore as the light in her office blew out. The thunderstorm had done its part to create an ultimately eerie setting and had, in turn, created a rather pissed off, and frightened, prosecutor. Franziska hadn't felt this nervous since her childhood days, when the lights went out and her father was more concealed...and Franziska had no chance to escape him if he caught her walking around at night. Some times she wondered if he was just lying in wait outside her bedroom door to release his anger on her tiny frame. 

"Miles..."

Some how, just uttering his name made her feel calmer. Of course, she knew she had him to thank for her very existence. If it had not been for the day that he stood up to her father, perhaps there would never would have been a "Franziska von Karma, child prodigy" in the courtroom. The blue-gray eyed woman sighed and shook her head. Speaking of Miles...she was sure he was still laid up in bed, waiting for her to get back to the apartment and order their Chinese take-out that she had promised. Determined to leave behind whatever work she had intended to do in her office, and head back to Miles, Franziska stretched slightly in her office chair, and then proceeded to get up, until a sound made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. It was...pounding...no...more like a steady rhythm...like someone walking up stairs...

And as soon as it started, the noise stopped and Franziska heaved a sigh of relief. More than likely, it was just the harshness of the rain hitting the building and she was just imagining things. Thinking that if it was raining** that** hard, she would need some shelter, Franziska grabbed an umbrella she kept in one of her desk drawers for such an occasion and stood up, pushing her chair in as she walked out of her office. With her keys in one hand and her umbrella in the other, Franziska stood by her door to lock it when she heard it. The one sound that can make anyone's blood run cold.

**It was the simple **_click_** of someone cocking a gun.**  
She felt the cool metal on the back of her neck, and swallowed hard before speaking.

"...am...am I speaking to Marty...Cruss...or...Matthew Crosse?"

There was silence for a moment, and if it wasn't for the fact that she could **feel** the metal, Franziska probably would have believed herself to be imagining things...until a low, sickening chuckle came from the man behind her.

"Matthew Crosse...honestly I don't believe I've heard someone call me that for quite some time now...but I take it that you know everything considering you've found my real name." Marty Cruss commented with a wry smile on his lips. "I take it you know what sort of scheming, bastard father of yours did to me?"

"...yes..." Franziska replied calmly. "...and...and I believe you-"

"_DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT SYMPATHY **CRAP!**_ _You think you're going to weasel your way out of this mess by taking **my** side? If you really think I believed that, why on earth would I be up here, holding a **GUN** to your head!?" _

Well...he had a point. Franziska would give him that. But his last sentence made her shudder...

"How did you get in here?" she questioned, attempting to stall the madman behind her. It was making her even more nervous and scared, to know that she couldn't see what he was doing...it _scared_ her to know that at this moment, she was...**helpless**...

"Well...since you happen to be so curious...I suppose I could divulge to you the large plan that's been going on behind the backs of the entire judicial system. If you must know...it was all planned out when Anya Trin, Guido, and I decided to team up in order to get me out of prison and make sure I could not be tried again. Working in the prosecutor's office here, Anya had access to everything of yours...she had even suggested that we poison your drinks or food...but I diffused the idea quickly. It would be too convenient...a rookie prosecutor comes into the office and takes over the "Cruss case" and then the victim suddenly ends up poisoned? No, that wouldn't do at all."

Franziska swallowed hard at this confession. She had no idea that every time Anya had come into her office with that cheery demeanor, her real intention had been to scope out something to poison...she felt sick to her stomach at the very thought.

"So of course with her working here, she had to have a key of course...and the one I had when I worked as a defense attorney 20 years ago...when I used to come by here often and chat with some of by closest friends...well, you can imagine after I was arrested that they changed all the locks. So Anya went and made a copy of her key and then gave me the copy."

_That explains how he got into the building..._

_"_Then I take it **you're** the one who split my computer cord?" the German woman asked coolly, trying to slow down the rapid beating of her heart.

"Well, you're not Manfred's brat for nothing are you, now?" Marty replied snidely. "Yes, Ms. von Karma, that was me."

"How did you get into my office? That's what I **_really_** want to know. No one has access to that office other than myself and perhaps the cleaning crew..." the prosecutor froze in mid-sentence and turned around quickly, now facing the barrel of the gun head on, her eyes wide with fear.

"_You **didn't...**" _she whispered hoarsely, dropping her umbrella in the process.

"Oh...did I forget to mention that I got a _job_ when I got out of prison?" Marty Cruss commented with an evil smirk sliding onto his demonic features. "Yes, Anya was so **kind** to get me a job _here_...as a _**janitor**_. I have to admit...your office was a hard one to find...no nameplate outside the door...no corresponding key number to your door number...it was tricky...but when I entered this one...I knew _instantly_ this was it."

"W-what about it is so distinguishable?" Franziska stalled nervously.

"...oh! They didn't tell you when they gave it to you?" Marty asked, his grin widening as Franziska slowly shook her head 'no'. "This was your _father's **office**_ almost twenty years ago!"

She felt as though some one had just punched her in the stomach...  
weak and with the wind knocked out of her...  
She wouldn't believe it.  
Some sick bastard had given her the office that her father had once called his?

_"Like father...like daughter...right...**Franziska**...?"_

Marty Cruss grinned like the Cheshire Cat. If his evil smile had been any wider, it would have enveloped his whole face. He had found Franziska von Karma's weak spot...but...not in the way he thought he had. Not knowing the history behind the hatred that enveloped the family, and figuring that Franziska was just as proud and stubborn as her dear old dad, Marty thought that bringing up her deceased father would fill her with sorrow for his death. For Marty had assumed that Franziska loved and cherished her father's memory and was proud to be the von Karma heir...but he couldn't have been more wrong.

_**The result?**_

_**The same effect...but for a different reason.**_

Just as Marty felt like laughing in a gloating manner, he heard something that etched a scowl deep into his face...a car door being shut...no...make that _several _car doors being shut. Not wanting to take any chances, he turned quickly back to Franziska, who was staring dumbfounded at the door to her office, and pressed the gun hard into her temple.

"Unlock this door." he growled menacingly, to which Franziska almost jumped in surprise. Panic was starting to set back in as she fumbled for the keys and quickly unlocked the door as Marty Cruss had demanded her to do. Knowing her last hope relied on whatever was making the madman spooked, she rushed into her office with Cruss right behind her.

...leaving the fallen umbrella outside her closed door...


	13. Memories of Perfection

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 13:_

_Memories__ of Perfection_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Herr Volker, Guido and Anya Trin (who are, like old movie mobsters used to say: "swimmin' wit da fishes!"). For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing otherwise._**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_XFireFistAceX: That's okay that you didn't get a chance to review the last chapter...in return, I'm putting you first on the reviewer response list! See! And I know what you mean. Some times, I think that no one puts enough emphasis on how evil Manfred von Karma really was. I mean...any man who's sadistic enough to kill a child's father and then rear the child himself...has GOT to be pure evil. _**

**_Tilea: And more you shall have! Here it is! And thanks! I'm glad the explanation was clear enough for you!_**

**_Indochine: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!_**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY! _**

* * *

The lightning flashes seemed even more intense as they were portrayed by the large window in Franziska's office. She thought of this to herself as she stood opposite of Marty Cruss, who had the gun pointed straight at her. She stood almost against the door to her office, while Marty stood a little farther back, towards the window. Franziska wondered morbidly if Marty planned to jump out of that window after he shot her. The silence in the room was so quiet...almost as though her captor was listening for something... From what she could see outside of her window from where she was standing, there were no cars parked down below...but then again, she couldn't see the part of the street that was being obscured just from where she was standing. She'd have to be almost pressed up against the window to see that. Franziska tried to listen as well...but she couldn't slow her heavy breathing enough to listen. The von Karma heir admitted it to herself...she was **scared**. 

Marty Cruss shifted his gaze...from the door...to Franziska...from the door...to Franziska...and then...it seemed as though his whole frame seemed to relax. He didn't hear any thing any more. Perhaps it had all been just his imagination...or perhaps the car doors he heard were not in front of the prosecutor's office like he thought. A sliver of a smirk crossed his features, and he turned his attention fully on the woman before him. She was shaking...he just knew she was...he savored that look of uncertainty...that fear and horror in her eyes. He could _**bathe**_ in the sheer terror that was emanating from her being.

_"I could kill you right now, you know." _

Franziska choked back a lump in her throat and exhaled a shaky breath. "...then...d-do it..." she replied before catching her strength back and feigning an heir of confidence. "_Do it! If you're really going to do it!" _Marty laughed and shook his head. "Now, now Ms. von Karma...do you _really_ think I would go and shoot you when there's just so much more we can _talk_ about?" Those words sent a chill up the blue-haired woman's spine. He was going to _torture _her! He was going to drag this out and make her suffer until her death. He was indeed a madman! But...if she could turn this in her favor...perhaps she could stall him just enough...

_**"All right Marty...what do you want to talk about?" **_

Marty raised an eyebrow. This was something that he hadn't expected from her. He didn't expect the von Karma heir to just cave in...he was hoping that there was still some fight left in her...after all, the whole reason he was dragging this out was to be like a cat, toying with a mouse. If she wasn't going to cooperate with his plan, then he was going to find something to say to her that **would **make her behave the way he wanted her to._"What exactly are you playing at?" _he asked warily to Franziska, his trigger finger getting a little itchy.

"I'm not playing." Franziska stated bluntly. "If you want to talk...then let's talk. But if not, shoot me." Feeling braver, she walked a little away from the door, closer towards the madman who was holding her hostage in her own office. It was at that moment that she realized that she had done the stupidest thing possible. She had moved away from her possible escape...she couldn't go backwards now...

"...very well then...how about we talk about your father, hmm?" Marty Cruss questioned with a smirk. He loved to watch her falter when she heard that word..._father_...it was just too good. "Oh, and my...heh...**deepest** condolences...I'm sure you suffered a _great_ deal when he died." Yes, he was right...she **had** suffered when her father had died...she suffered the week of sitting in her room in Miles' apartment, crying her eyes out...letting down the barriers that she had been building up all of her life. She had suffered the flashbacks, she had felt the hits and relived the bruises. She had suffered the trauma of it all...and the final release of it all...or at least what she **thought** was the release of it all. Realizing the connection between her father and Marty Cruss, and the time she spent taking care of Miles' wound...it was bringing back all the memories that she thought she had gotten rid of. This whole episode was leaving the German prosecutor weak and emotionally vulnerable...and she had a feeling she wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"After all," Marty Cruss continued smugly._ "I know how much you **adored** your father..." _

Franziska tried not to let her emotions show at this sentence. What had he just said? Did he say that she **adored** her father? This man...he really had no idea about how much she hated her father...what he had assumed would be her weak point was correct in the sense that it **was** her father...but it was because the bitter memories of him that would drive anyone to the brink of tears.It was not, as Marty Cruss assumed, because she loved her father and was grieved at his death. This man had it all **wrong**! She saw her opening here...if she could just egg him on...

"Of course...of **course** I loved my father! And it's horrible of you to slander his memory!" Franziska retorted in her best "emotionally hurt" voice. After all, she found it hard to portray anything other than disgust for this man. "My father was the best prosecutor this world has ever seen-"

"HAH!" Marty scowled at the words coming from her lips. He knew, just as she did, that this subject was touchy to both of them. Only he figured that she wouldn't have the guts to retaliate and bring up the memories. And now with her defiant insistence of affection for the man that took everything away from him, the two of them both realized that this game of cat and mouse had changed. And Marty did** not** like being the mouse.

_"Your father was nothing but a liar! Probably a murderer as well! I **never** killed those people!" _he snapped insistently. Why didn't** anyone** ever **believe** him? He knew she would be the hardest to convince...but still...shouldn't she have understood, of all people, the way her father really was?! _No...of course not._ Of course she couldn't understand...he knew she loved her father...had probably looked up to that man...had learned everything from him...

"You're probably just like your father, aren't you?" Marty asked, his eyes narrowing.

"...what do you mean by that?" Franziska questioned, placing a hand on her hip, as she strode a little closer.

"You probably do the same things in court...hide evidence...bribe or terrify witnesses...try to pass off the guilty as the accused...don't you, Ms. von Karma? Isn't that just what your _precious_ father taught you to do?"

_Yes._

_She had to admit it to herself, as she stood there, struck with nothing to say. No witty retort, no thoughtful questions...that was it. He had hit the nail right on the head. Yes, her father had taught her the manner in which she succeeded. She, for the longest time, knew that to be the only way to fight in court. And she thought it was...she thought it was **perfect.** But...when she thought about how her father had put so many innocent behind bars...how he had ruined the lives of so many people by letting the guilty go free...Franziska von Karma really took a look at herself in those three seconds that seemed like a lifetime. And she came to a conclusion that she would never tell a soul._

_She...Franziska von Karma...the only heir to the von Karma legacy of prosecutors...the "child prodigy"...she...she..._

_"I'm not perfect..."_

Snapping her head up to look at her assailant, Franziska von Karma bit her lip for a moment, choosing the right words before she spoke to him. This was probably it. She could see the anxiety in his frame...she could feel the impaitence that he was radiating. He wasn't going to wait any longer. **She knew he was ready to pull that trigger.**

"Yes, Marty...my father taught me all of that. And I will admit it. Yes it's underhanded and devilish. Yes, my methods are corrupt...but they are **perfect**. Nothing else matters other than that. After all...I **am** a von Karma." She saw the little twitch that Marty suddenly showed, and realized that this would be the final blow.

"**And no matter _what_, a von Karma will _strive_ for perfection until they reach their _limit_. Because...a von Karma is _perfect."_**

_A loud bang caused Franziska to jump slightly and she could hear her name being called...and a split second later, something hit her head as though she had run directly into a brick wall...and then...nothing.** Darkness enveloped her...and she could vaguely feel herself falling...as her last thoughts turned to how this was morbidly ****déjà vu...and Miles.  
**_


	14. Limits of Perfection

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 14:_

_Limits__ of Perfection_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Herr Volker, Guido and Anya Trin (who are, like old movie mobsters used to say: "swimmin' wit da fishes!"). For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing otherwise._**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

_**Vaxl: Aww! Thanks for that compliment! I'm glad you think Miles is cute when I write him! And maybe she's dead...maybe she's not!**_

_**LazyCatfish27: Hahahah! That was the point! I wanted a short chapter to really leave you hanging off the edge!**_

_**Indochine: Yay! Thanks again! **_

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

**_"Do you remember?_**

_We used to study like mad...I would sit on the floor...right next to the bookshelves. You would climb that ladder up to the loft...I remember coming up there some times and you would be sleeping on top of your book. I never wanted to tell you that...you used to harp enough on me for doing the same thing. I didn't mind it though...I didn't even mind it when you threw books at me when you got mad. I didn't mind comforting you when you felt bad about it afterwards, either. Yes, I know I was weak back then...I'm probably even weaker now. Back then, I was **extremely** naive. I didn't understand that you would never be just a sister to me. Now...you're the reason I'm weak. But I don't mind that either. I never did. You could call me weak all day long...just as long as you never said you didn't want to see me again. I'll be your rival every day that you want me to..._

_I don't mind._

_I've always felt guilty...that day I left you in Germany. When I left with your father to come here. I never forgave myself for packing my bags and abandoning you. I only left because...if anyone should be stuck with that monster...I would gladly give myself up and put myself in your place. Besides...you would be safe...and that's all that mattered to me at the time. You know I would have given my life for you if I needed to. In those times of peril, all you had to do was tell me to hold you and take every blow...and I would have. I tried so hard. When it comes to you, I don't mind not being perfect...just so long as you still believe you are. I'll always try hard for you. _

_You deserve it._

_I never told you, but ever since you lost your memory for that short period of time, I always feared this moment would come. I couldn't stand watching you get shot...I still can't forgive myself for being so stubborn that day. I never will. I always believed that I could save you...from anything. Ever since you and I first met...I felt like I had to take on a role of an older brother...but you, in your maturity...in your strength...you **deserved** the respect of an older sibling. When I first saw you...at the mercy of your father...I knew then and there, that I would protect you. You, the girl that would one day go on to tell me that you've always **hated** me. Those words cut so deep. I thought I never would get over that. I thought that when you and I met again, you'd continue to hate me and I would get over my deep infatuation with you. But when you met me at the door to the place where we had so many memories together, whether they were good or bad...and you greeted me...with that smile...that smile I thought you had lost...I couldn't help but let my heart get the best of me. _

_The great Miles Edgeworth...bested by a **woman**. _

_And by **you**, no less. _

_I never believed I could feel this way._

_And I never believed that I could never protect you. _

_I'm sorry I was too late..._

_I miss that smile of yours. I saw it only once when we were children. I'll never forget it, though. It's not the same sort of smile that you give when you're smug...or when you **know** you've got the right piece of evidence to present to the court. Hell, it's not even the same smile you give when you're tormenting Wright. It's that tiny smile that I saw, shine through all the tears and the hurt that you endured. Do you remember that moment that I vowed to always be there for you? Do you remember what you told me? You said I was foolish...I sure was...but I...I would have given anything for you to keep smiling that smile. Time changed you. I know that...and so did my disappearance. I don't know **what** it did to you...but the minute I realized what I had done...I cursed myself. I felt even worse when I realized you knew that I had disappeared. I had hurt you...I could see it in your eyes; in the way you held yourself around me. You seemed to shrink back. _

_I'm sorry._

_...you know, I half expect you to tell me to shut up...and stop apologizing. But I can't stop...There's a void in my soul...just in this one-sided conversation. I don't hear your voice. I never realized how much I miss it. I just wish there was a way you could open your eyes and tell me to stop blabbering. Hell, you could even slap me. At least it would be you. _

_You probably never felt the way I feel about you. I can live with that. I think. No. I know I can. If I can have you back in return. I can live with you hating me for the rest of my life. I can live..._

_Who am I kidding? I can't live this way. Having lost you and never knowing...I know the old saying goes that it's better to have loved and lost than to have lost and not loved...and it's true. I think if I hadn't realized how much you mean to me...I would be going through this with a sort of indifference...and then when I got older...I would just be one of those crazy old men who can't get over the loss of someone that they lost years ago. But...how...how can I still let you go when I never knew how you felt?_

_Selfish, isn't it?_

_The great Miles Edgeworth...the prosecutor who doesn't let anything get to him..._

_I've heard that so many times...whether it be from reporters or from defense attorneys. It never used to get to me..._

**_Want to take a guess as to why it's eating me up now?_**

_What I would kill to hear you say **perfect** again. I used to think you'd grow out of that habit when we were children...or out of the habit of calling me foolish. Boy was I wrong. I always thought you used to say it just to get under my skin, some times. It was quite a great deal of time later until I realized it was a reflex...your version of a defense mechanism. When you and I would argue over things...you always used to pull out the 'a von karma is perfect' card...I always **hated** that, you know. But it was not until later that I realized you did it because those were the times you had no more logic left in your reasoning...and you knew it jarred me if used right. I have to admit it. You'll always be the better prosecutor. I'll never be able to analyze my opponents like you...like you did when we had our first debate against one another. Oh did you have me read like a book. You knew just what buttons to push and what things to argue about. I was speechless inside. I couldn't believe that a girl, seven years my junior, was beating me! No wonder you became a prosecutor at age thirteen, hm?_

_Do you know I've always been proud of you?_

_I know that you never heard that from your father...and believe me, I'm not one to replace him. But I always wanted you to know that I was so proud of you. You, who buckled down and studied until your eyes were red in the morning...you, who had the right to be called your father's heir, even though he always said he favored me. I hated that. I wanted to kick him in the shins...I was only ten at the time, you know...but I wanted to find a way to hurt him so bad...how **dare** he say that you weren't worthy of being the best prosecutor in all of Germany...and all of America._

_Remember when you had to teach me German? Dear god, what a painstakingly difficult process. Remember how I couldn't roll my tongue to create that 'rrrr' sound? You used to go around the house, like a miniature pirate...yelling "rrrr!"...and you **wonder** why I could never stop laughing. To you, it was a practical method to get me to learn...but to me...it was fun. You never did understand that concept, did you? I couldn't believe it when I mentioned tag...or hide-and-go seek...you looked at me like I was a raving lunatic. At the time...I'm sure I was._

_**After all, I was just a child...wanting the companionship of a girl named Franziska von Karma."** _

He wiped an unwanted tear that was being shed unwillingly down his cheek, and pushed his hair out of his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath as he did so. The sound of the constant, steady, _beep...beep...beep..._of the heart monitor filled his ears, and he looked away for fear that he would let another tear slip.

"Franziska...oh please..._please_...wake up...tell me I'm rambling again...hit me with your whip...call me a fool... call me weak...anything! But **please**...don't leave me."


	15. Striving for Perfection

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 15:_

Striving for_ Perfection_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Herr Volker, Guido and Anya Trin (who are, like old movie mobsters used to say: "swimmin' wit da fishes!"). For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing otherwise._**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_Sargent Snarky: (laughs) No, Franziska's not trying to get shot! I tried to put myself in her shoes for the most part during this scene. I mean, if I had an evil, manipulative father, who had tortured my entire being and thought that I was free from him after his death...but the memories keep haunting me...well...I...I would think that I would be a bit jarred. But that's just saying it lightly. Also, to add in the fact that whole reason Marty Cruss wants to kill her is to revenge his own punishment by her father...it's sort of a heroic sacrifice. By allowing herself in that situation, she is able to realize that she is _not_ her father in any way, shape, or form, nor does she have to abide by the rules he set down. Having her being shot is symbolic of letting a hard past go, and her clinging to life is the return to normality after such a release. And the reason Marty Cruss was by the window...good question. Didn't think about that...but then again...Marty's kinda crazy...so maybe it made sense to him. And as for Manfred? Well...I just wanted to make him evil. Thank you SO much for the constructive criticism! I REALLY appreciate it! And I hope this chapter doesn't make you bite your nails so hard!_**

**_Tilea: Awwww! Don't cry! And I'm glad you liked Miles' inner monologue!_**

**_Noian: Ah, all will be revealed in due time! And thank you for reviewing!_**

**_XFireFistAceX: Yay! I'm so glad so many people loved Miles' monologue! I really tried hard on that one to keep him in character. Thank you so much!_**

**_Indochine: Yay! Thank you! _**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY! _**

* * *

_It was hard to admit that he was dependent on her...after all of the speeches that he had given to Franziska about being this same way...now **he** was guilty of it._

**_So he was lucky she didn't die._**

Miles Edgeworth sat in the small, cramped ambulance, just holding the hand of the limp woman beside him. The EMTs had her hooked up to a number of devices, but the only one Miles cared about was the one where he could still hear that her heart was functioning. He tried, very hard, to recap the events that had just happened. But he found it difficult, still, to even comprehend that he was in this situation.

He remembered that he had driven to the precinct, but upon seeing the entire building dark with the absence of the entire police force, he knew she could not have been in it. The next best place to look, then, was obviously the prosecutor's office. But when he arrived there, the one disturbance that signaled a red light in his mind was the fact that the front door was **wide** open. This had put him into panic mode, and without hesitating, called Wright and then Gumshoe...who, along with the entire police force and prosecutor's office staff, were over in less than five minutes. Somewhere in that mess of things, Miles had a gun forced into his hands...he believed it was by Gumshoe...who said something about hating confrontation. The next thing he remembered, was finding the umbrella outside Franziska's office, and being pressed up against the door with a dozen professional police officers, and Wright. He remembered listening...remembered the sigh of relief he exhaled when he heard Franziska's voice...sounding unhurt and calm. But being as emotionally vulnerable as he was at the time being...hearing her speak praisingly of her father and telling the madman in there that she could never see her father doing any wrong...it cut him to the core; felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest...or...at least that's what he thought it felt like at the time. No, compared to what came next, that was nothing more than a scratch. He had no control of his emotions...he knew this as he burst into her office, shouting her name. He wanted to ask her why...why she would ever praise the man who had been the source of trauma throughout their lives...but he never got the chance to.

Marty Cruss, who had been aiming the gun at Franziska's torso, and had a rather itchy trigger finger at the time, had jumped at the unexpected arrival of the prosecutor. He jerked the gun upwards, and fired impulsively. Miles remembered how time had seemed to slow down at that moment. He could **swear** that he felt glued to the floor as he watched the bullet slowly make its way from the barrel of the gun to its intended target...and then it hit him again in fast motion, and he watched in horror as Franziska collapsed to the ground with a bullet lodged in her skull. Miles never even got the chance to shoot Marty either...One of the men on the police force had done it. They were trained not to hesitate, while Miles simply stood there like he was furniture...or a wall that just belonged in the room. People went around him to quickly secure the scene...while he just watched...the gun falling from his hand and landing on the ground with a loud **_thud_**. He watched as Phoenix was the one to check the pulse of the limp Franziska, and the one to yell for Gumshoe to call an ambulance. It was at that moment, that Miles sank to his knees where he was, and then fell forward, resting on his hands. **Then...** at that moment...he knew what it felt like to have his heart ripped out of his chest and shredded through a cheese grater. He felt as though he had just lost the most precious thing in the world...

It was odd...but after that...he didn't remember much...hell, he didn't even remember how he had gotten here...stuck in this ambulance, with the overwhelming fear of losing the woman he so dearly valued.

* * *

He let her slip away from him...let go of her hand as the ambulance parked in the emergency entrance and the EMTs wheeled her out of the vehicle. Miles didn't move. He sat there, stunned and horrified at the same time. Only did the sound of a concerned best friend and his assistant wake the prosecutor from his frozen position. 

"Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Miles!"

He could hear the sound of their running feet and then he looked up slowly to see the grim face of Phoenix Wright, and the concerned, yet still, somehow optimistic gleam from Maya Fey. "Edgeworth, come on...you need to get out of there..." Wright stated, as he and Maya both extended a hand to the prosecutor. Edgeworth shook them both off and climbed out on his own; his body moving in a robotic fashion. The large van-like ambulance sped off, leaving the three standing there, all handling the past few moment's events in their own way.

"Nick...do you think...Ms. von Karma..." Maya trailed off on her sentence and stopped her line of thought there as she received a warning glare from Phoenix. She clapped her hand over her mouth and winced slightly. At the moment, she realized, Miles Edgeworth did not need to hear the most cheerful person's pessimistic question. As another ambulance sped towards the entrance they were blocking, Phoenix and Maya carefully escorted the silently shocked man into the hospital, careful to simply guide him to the ER waiting room, and sit him down.

"Let me...let me get us some coffee...okay?" Maya asked after a moment of tense silence. She stood up and rummaged through the sleeve of her spirit medium costume, pulling out some ones. "There's a little place built into here that makes really good coffee...and pastries...I'll go get some." She disappeared quickly, just in time to let Phoenix deal with the scene of another group of nurses and doctors wheeling another girl into emergency surgery, yelling about head trauma. The defense attorney heard something that sounded like someone choking back a sob, but when he turned, he only saw Miles crossing his arms and leaning his head down to where his hair covered his eyes.

"She's going to be okay, you know." the spiky-haired lawyer stated, to which he did not get a response, but a simple look from Edgeworth that seemed to plead him to be telling the truth. Behind that stony exterior that he could not seem to get rid of, there was a man grieving horribly. "I mean, after all, if she was that brave enough to go face to face with Cruss...she'll be able to handle recovering..." Phoenix added with his usual optimistic charm. This was just not enough to get a word from the prosecutor, though, and Miles turned back to looking at the floor with his blank stare.

"I'm back! Here's coffee for you, Mr. Edgeworth. I remembered you like it black." Maya handed over the coffee, which Edgeworth was grateful for. He leaned up and took it from the spirit medium, and opened his mouth to thank her, but she shook her head. "No need to thank me! That **was** Nick's money anyways!" "H-how was it **my** money?" Phoenix asked with wide eyes. "You paid me, Nick...so it **was** your money! But now it's mine!" Maya replied with a grin that just made the defense attorney groan.

* * *

_Date: May 15th  
Place: Hotti Clinic Emergency Center__  
Time: 8:54 pm_

"Hey! Pal! Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

Detective Dick Gumshoe walked into the emergency room, with his usually tattered coat on, and sat down on the other side of Edgeworth, as Maya had fallen to sleep on Phoenix's shoulder. Though it was barely close to nine at night, emotions ran high for all four of them, and energy felt like it was being drained. "I just came down from the precinct...wrapping up this case, you know...it's a tough thing to put down in writing...all that happened." Gumshoe stated with a sigh. "But I thought you'd all like to know about Cruss...considering nothing was said about him at the scene and **we** didn't really find out until about an hour ago." This statement made Miles and Phoenix both turn to look at the detective sharply.

"**He's dead, pal.**" Gumshoe stated...almost sadly. He turned to Miles and his expression darkened. "I'm sorry Mr. Edgeworth, sir. I...I wanted you to have the chance to ram a knife through his chest because of what he did to you, sir!"

Realizing what he said, Gumshoe sank down slightly and apologized under his breath. "Uh...sorry...sir. Didn't mean for that outburst to happen." he commented.

"Ah, Gumshoe...did he just die on the spot...or...?" Phoenix asked curiously, trailing off.

"When we were in Ms. von Karma's office, and the police officer shot him...it hit a major artery...and..." Gumshoe sighed and hung his head. "It was swift and merciful...something he really didn't deserve, pal."

The sound of a styrofoam cup being crushed made both men turn to look at Miles, whose hand was balled into a fist, and the little pieces of the cup were falling to the ground. His teeth were gritted together and his jaw was clenched, but his eyes were still covered by his hair. The emotion was easily recognizable...pure anger. No one blamed him.

"Ah...you know what...I think I'll get me some coffee too...I could use some..." Gumshoe commented, standing up abruptly, realizing that his words were the cause of the sudden flare of emotion. The detective walked out of the waiting room and into the tiny little coffee shop that was built into the hospital. As he was in line to order his coffee, he heard the sound of raised voices arguing. Gumshoe poked his head out and saw a elderly man raising his fist at a much taller man with a horrible suntan and a loud Hawaiian shirt.

"You **will** pay for her operation! Do you even know who I **am?!** I tell you, that you're the cause of my granddaughter's accident, and if anything happens to her, so help me, I will skin your hide and place it on my floor for a rug!"

"Now, now, Mista' Cadaverini. I'm sure we'se can come up wit sometin'...some kinda compramise...right?"

"Why you slimy little...you're nothing but a no good, two-bit, loan shark! I ought to have you-"

"Hey, hey, you two break it up!" Before the rest of the conversation could be finished, a hospital security guard had interrupted them and stepped between the two men. "If you two are going to fight, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Gumshoe sighed and shook his head, before turning back and realizing that people had cut in front of him and now he was at the back of the line. "W-what?! HEY! That's not fair!" he exclaimed, before crossing his arms and standing firmly in his spot.

* * *

The silence that filled the waiting room was awkward and tense, but Phoenix felt the need to break it anyway, as Maya's soft snoring would have eventually. "Miles...hey...I'm going to take Maya home..and then grab a bite to eat. Do you want me to pick something up for you? I mean, hospital food is the worst stuff in the world...and think of how much you can gloat to Franziska when she wakes up and has to eat whatever they give her." Phoenix thought, that for a moment, he could see a small, sad smile flit onto Miles' lips. But just as he thought that it was really there, the same, stoic expression replaced it, and Miles merely nodded his head slowly. The defense attorney sighed and then turned to the sleeping medium, gently shaking her awake. 

"Maya...hey Maya, wake up." Phoenix murmured, earning an earnest mumbling about cheeseburgers from his assistant. The lawyer sighed and simply picked her up, walking out of the waiting room.

He was alone.

The waiting room was empty, save himself.

Not a single sound came from anywhere...his own breathing was a torment...

He was overwhelmed with it all. Miles bit his lip to keep the emotions back in, but in return, his whole body began to tremble and shake as the sobs were forced back down.

But the soft sound of footsteps near him made the prosecutor sit up straight and look up as he saw the passing figure of an elderly man, who looked back down at him. "...do you mind if I sit here?" the man questioned, pointing to the seat next to the young man. Miles shook his head and made an offering gesture, to which the man sat down.

Silence resumed as Miles slowly lowered his head again to look at the floor blankly...and it stayed that way until the man spoke again. "You look too young to be waiting for someone here...a young life should never be filled with the sorrows of tragedy." he commented wisely. Miles did not raise his head to acknowledge him. He just stared back at the floor. What would this man know about tragedy?

"...You don't have to say a word...but me...I need to get this off my chest. Would you mind listening to the sorrows of an old man?" the bald-headed gentleman questioned, to which Miles slowly nodded in agreement.

"...My granddaughter...she was out driving tonight...but she was in an accident...some **buffoon** on a pink motorbike swerved out in front of her and she crashed to try and avoid him! He's perfectly fine, of course. That's_ always_ how it happens...but my granddaughter...my Violetta...she's in surgery right now...massive head trauma from what I understood..."

Instantly, Miles looked up, wide-eyed and shocked. Here...here was someone else...perhaps someone who could understand his suffering to a degree...

_"...I...I...I know what you're...going through..." _

His own voice sounded strange...foreign to him. He felt as though he had not said a word in ages.

"My...my...she...well...she..." Miles stumbled over the words as he tried to convey the relationship he had with Franziska to this man next to him...it pained him that he could not find a word for it. The man merely clapped a hand on Miles' shoulder and nodded encouragingly, as though he seemed to understand just what Miles was trying to say. The prosecutor took a deep breath and his hands trembled as he looked down at them.

"...she...she was shot...I...I could have protected her...I tried...I tried so hard...I..." his voice broke off as the emotions were starting to become like waves, crashing into the shore that was his soul. Edgeworth shrank back and covered his mouth with his hand; his eyes hidden once more.

"Bruto Cadaverini?" A female nurse walked into the waiting room as the man stood up, giving a sympathetic glance towards the prosecutor. "You're granddaughter is out of surgery...but still in intensive care...I can take you back there to see her if you'd like, sir." the nurse stated with as best a cheerful demeanor that an emergency care nurse could give.

"I would like that. Thank you, miss...and..." Bruto turned to Miles, who slowly looked up, upon feeling two pairs of eyes upon him. This time, he did not bother to hide the tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

_"...there's another young lady...back there...with a bullet wound...can he see her?" _

The young nurse went wide-eyed. "Oh! Oh, yes! She's been out of surgery, but the doctors wanted to keep a close eye on her to make sure she was all right...I'm sure you can still see her, though. Please, you two, follow me."

_As the nurse walked briskly back towards the patient rooms, Miles stared in disbelief at the man who followed her...and then quickly got up himself, feeling as though he had bolted out of the chair. His hand rested briefly on the cool metal of the doorknob as he closed the door to the waiting room, and stood before a long hallway with several doors on each side. In one of those rooms...lay the one he treasured dearly...  
_


	16. Harsh Perfection

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 16:_

_Harsh Perfection_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Herr Volker, Guido and Anya Trin (who are, like old movie mobsters used to say: "swimmin' wit da fishes!"). For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing otherwise._**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_Sargent Snarky: Hahaha, in due time, my friend, the answer will be revealed...and that is a good question, though, about Miles. I would think that his association with hospitals would be rather negative._**

**_Tilea: You hit the nail right on the head. I figured that...since it was his granddaughter and since there really wasn't any guidelines for his character, I could mold him the way I wanted._**

**_Autumn's Snow: Why thank you! And I'm glad I don't make your head hurt as much or we'd be in trouble. Besides...if I could do the ticking/typewriter...something... noises every time words pop up on the screen...there would have been A LOT of "whatever that noise is when words pop up" last chapter. And that would have made EVERYONE'S head hurt...I'm starting to make my _own_ head hurt!_**

**_Indochine: Heh, you're welcome! Miles seems to be getting lots of sympathy lately!_**

**_Nioan: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm working on battling writers block! Don't worry!_**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

**_OH! AND I AM NOT A MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL! DON'T SUE ME!_**

* * *

_I never knew perfection 'till  
I heard you speak and now it kills me  
Just to hear you  
Say the simple things...  
Now waking up is hard to do  
Sleeping's impossible too  
Everything's reminding me of you  
What can I do?_

_- Maroon 5  
Better that we Break _

* * *

"I know the room is rather dark...I can turn the light on for you if you'd like..." the nurse commented as she opened the door to Franziska's room. Her hand reached out for the light switch, but Miles shook his head. He could see in just this light...just the small light that shone in from the window...he could see the chair that was placed by her bed. Miles didn't think that he could handle looking at Franziska...not while she was in the condition she was in. The prosecutor slowly slipped into the room wordlessly, and sat down in the metal chair. The steady rhythm of the heart monitor filled his ears, along with the sound of Franziska's shallow breathing; he reached for her hand, and simply held it in his. With a sympathetic smile, the nurse left the room, as she began closing the door behind her, Miles looked up suddenly. "Miss..." he beckoned softly, to which the woman opened the door back up and looked at him with questioning eyes. "If...if a man with usually spiky hair and a rather large mouth happens to come back into the waiting room...will you let him know where I'm at?...and the same goes for a large man with a disgustingly tattered trench coat." The nurse nodded, and closed the door behind her as she walked back out to the waiting room. 

Miles turned back and resumed his stoic demeanor...not knowing why his overwhelming fear had not yet been soothed...here he was, in the room with the one he failed to protect...hearing her breathing...feeling her pulse...savoring the warmth he could feel in her hand...she was very much alive, to his relief. But perhaps he wanted more. No, he **knew** he wanted more. He wanted to really be sure...to have her wake up this very minute, snatch her hand away and slap him for being such an idiot. He knew that wouldn't happen...but he wished it would. Franziska von Karma was the most precious person in the world to him...it had been several hours earlier that Miles Edgeworth had finally come to terms with this revelation...and now that he realized it, the prosecutor continued to beat himself up for the past events.

_The so-called **demon prosecutor** was nothing more than a whimpering puppy dog with its tail between its legs now..._

The sound of a door opening caused Miles to look up sharply and see the doctor who came into the room. They looked just as surprised to see each other; not expecting. "I would say that visiting hours are over...but...if I was in your position, I know I would argue with the doctor who was trying to take me away from the person I cared about." the man stated with a soft sigh. "Please, just keep seated. There are some things we should talk about..." But Miles shook his head at this request. "We...we should go outside." the prosecutor replied calmly, letting go of Franziska's hand and standing up. The two men walked out of the small room and closed the door behind them as they stood out in the open hallway.

"It was a .22 caliber. Any joe could get his hands on it with the proper black market dealings or good friends. It's one of the most common guns around. By the trajectory the gun wasn't originally pointed at her head...more like her center mass, correct?" the doctor questioned, looking at Miles, who nodded painfully and slowly. "The sudden jerk of the gun, along with the weakness of caliber, was probably what saved her, all in all." Miles took all of this rather well, and just as he thought that the doctor was finished, opening his mouth to ask questions, the man started up again with even **more** important information.

"So far it seems as though she has pulled through surgery just fine...but...with this sort of injury, with the upward trajectory hitting her skull and not her brain...and then being lodged in there for a good amount of time...she's going to require more surgery...or you could go the natural route, and wait until her body heals itself...but there's no guarantee when that will happen, or **if** it will. All I-"

"Doctor...what are you _saying_?" Miles asked, with slight panic rising in his voice.

_**"She's...she's in a coma, son."**_

The words hit him like an anvil. Miles staggered back and leaned against the white walls of the hallway. If there had been any way for Marty Cruss to torture the prosecutor from beyond the grave, this had been it.

"Comas generally last a few days to a few weeks, rarely more than 2 to 5 weeks but it can last as long as several years...so there's no telling when she could wake up and remember you...or if she'll even do that. Some times there is just too much damage that we can't fix..."

_Tell me she's dead...that way I know there's no way I can ever see her again...tell me she's alive, well, and will talk to me tomorrow morning...so I can anticipate hearing her voice and seeing her smile. But dear god...please...**please** don't tell me this is true. Not knowing when she'll wake up...I can't take it...I can't..._

"There is...one other option..."

This sudden news made Miles look up with hope in his eyes. He beckoned the doctor to continue. Oh how badly he wanted to know what options he had...if he could save her...this time if he could truly save her.

"It's a fairly new procedure, but our staff here has performed several of them...an operation on the brain that can bring a comatose patient back to full awareness, without any side effects...but...there's a catch...the operation costs five-hundred thousand dollars."

_His hopes died._

"T-that's insane...to charge that much for an operation!" Miles protested furiously. "Won't any sort of insurance cover it?!"

"Afraid not..." the doctor replied, shaking his head. He looked as though he was about to say more, but the loud outburst from Bruto Cadaverini caught both of their attention. The older man had stormed out of his granddaughter's room and was snapping at the other doctor about the cost of the operation she needed.

"Are you insane, man!? Do you really think I would pay that much? This is a rip-off! I ought to have you quacks re-examined by the medical board! Where in the hell do you expect me to get five hundred thousand dollars?!"

The doctor looked back at Miles and shook his head. "If you need anything else, please just ask the nurse at the front desk for me. Give her this room number and she'll handle everything from there. Oh...and please do let me know about your decision. If we're going to do the operation...we need to do it within the next twenty-four hours."

Miles just stared blankly as the doctor walked away to try and calm down Mr. Cadaverini, since the other doctor was not having much luck.

_He couldn't believe this._

_

* * *

Date: May 15th  
Place: Hotti Clinic Emergency Center  
Time: 10:30 pm_

"Hey! Miles! I brought you some...thing..." Phoenix frowned as he saw that the waiting room was empty. A very bored nurse was the only occupant...sitting at her station, playing solitaire on her computer, she barely looked up when Phoenix came in...until she remembered Miles' request. "Oh! Oh! Sir...I believe you might be looking for the young man who described you as having spiky hair and uhm...a rather large mouth..." she commented cheerfully, making Phoenix look startled for a moment, until it sunk in and a small smile appeared, beginning at the edges of Phoenix's mouth. "Yeah...I know who you're talking about...and I **am** looking for him." the defense lawyer replied, setting the food and drink down on the desk. "Is he...is he seeing her right now...?" "Yes, but he said for me to bring you to him, so if you'll just follow me...normally you're not supposed to have food or drink...but I think I can make an exception." the nurse replied, walking out from behind her desk and motioning for Phoenix to follow through the heavy metal door.

* * *

_The door opened and closed behind the defense attorney with a **click**. _

_"Miles?"_

_The prosecutor was sitting in the cold, hard, chair...just looking at Franziska...no emotion flickered onto his face...he did not even bother to turn around to acknowledge Wright...something had happened in the time between the defense lawyer's brief leave and his return. And Wright got the feeling that whatever it was, was not good...to see his friend with this sort of obliviousness towards him and attention focused on Franziska, gave the clue that what ever had happened...it had to do with her. _

_"Miles...Miles, what happened?" Phoenix asked, setting the items in his hand down on a table next to the door, and placing a hand on Edgeworth's shoulder. At first...there was no reaction. Just the same old emotions and stoic tricks...until Miles Edgeworth slowly turned his head to face his friend...and Phoenix could understand, from the prosecutor's point of view, why he hadn't wanted to look up. There were tear streaks on his face, and his suit jacket was dotted with tear drops. Remnants of his sorrow were still left in the corners of his eyes. This startled the defense lawyer. He had never seen his friend with this much emotion before...even when faced with earthquakes or elevators, Miles simply hung his head and walked off somewhere to let off the emotions he could never rid himself of. Never did he show anything other than the occasional bemused and smart-aleck smirk. Other than that...he always looked so serious. Every time a shred of emotion seemed to crease his face, it would disappear suddenly. Now..._

_"...five...hundred...thousand...dollars..." the prosecutor mumbled, shaking his head and closing his eyes in disbelief._

_"W-what?!" Phoenix asked, not sure if he had really heard what the prosecutor had said._

_"You heard me...Wright..." Miles looked back up at his friend with a look that screamed '**I don't know what to do!'**...if Phoenix knew what to do to help...perhaps Miles wouldn't be looking at the poor man for help. _

_"...they...they want five hundred-thousand dollars...for an operation...that's the only way she'll get better...Wright...Wright, what am I going to **do**?" Miles asked, trying not to let his voice crack and his emotions get completely the best of him._

_"M-Miles...now...I'm sure that there's something else they can do...isn't there? Something other than an operation that none of us can pay for...?" Phoenix asked hopefully, to which Miles shook his head in sorrow._

_"No...This is the only option...or to let her just lay here and possibly wake up on her own...or to lay here and just die. Phoenix, I can't do that to her...she wouldn't want me to do that...she...she would either want to live...or...to...Wright...Wright, I **can't** **let her go this way**!" _

_The outburst of emotion couldn't have been displayed to a more right person. Phoenix lowered his head and took his hand off of Miles' shoulder, knowing he would probably want his space. If he had been in this sort of situation with Mia...he would have felt this same way...so...in a way...he had a feeling he knew how Miles was feeling._

_"Miles...you've already made your decision...you're not going to let her go...so we're going to have to go with option A." the spiky-haired man stated wisely, making Miles look up in surprise to hear some reason from his friend._

_"Now...we just have to figure out how we're going to get the money...did...well...I hate to ask you this...but...did von Karma leave you two **anything**?"_

_This was received with a bitter laugh and a snarl that emerged on the prosecutor's face. "You have to be kidding me, right Wright? You honestly must have more sense than that, to even **pose** the question." he muttered._

_"I take it that's...a **no**, then?"_

_"That's an 'he left us his house on the condition that we wouldn't sell it'. There's nothing else...other than maybe his **debts**. And **any way**, I wouldn't use that man's money for this even if I had it."_

_"Now that's just being prideful, Edgeworth-"_

_Phoenix was cut off as Miles lept from his chair and stared down the defense attorney with fire in his eyes._

_"This has nothing to **do** with pride, Wright! Do you know what that man did to **us?!** There's no way in **hell** that I would even **dare** do it if the money was available! He's the reason this all happened to her! How do you pay that back, Wright?! If he was alive, perhaps Marty Cruss would have assassinated him in prison and left her alone! Franziska had **nothing** to do with this! And you think I would be **that much of an idiot or a fool** to even **think** about **Manfred von Karma** and his **damn** money? _**_THE MONEY I DON'T HAVE?! I'll sell my damn apartment first if I have to! I'll sell my soul to the DEVIL if I have to! Do you _HEAR_ ME WRIGHT?! I AM NOT LETTING _FRANZISKA VON KARMA DIE IN A DAMN HOSPITAL_ AFTER BEING _THIS_ CLOSE TO SAVING HER!"_**

That conversation had probably taken place about thirty minutes ago...now Miles was sitting in the waiting room, having stormed out of Franziska's hospital room, furious to the point of murderous intent. He wasn't sure where Wright had gone to. Perhaps he was still back there, watching on Franziska...or perhaps he had already left...either way, at this point, the prosecutor didn't care. He had one concern and one concern only...and that was to take care of Franziska...to try and figure out how he was going to pay for her operation. If there was a quality to Miles Edgeworth that anyone could say was admirable, it was that he was loyal and determined...and _damnably_ stubborn.

"...bunch of crackpot doctors...aren't they?"

Miles turned to see Bruto Cadaverini walking into the waiting room, a deep frown etched onto his face. "I heard that yelling of yours...you're quite devoted to that young lady, aren't you?" he commented, to which Miles merely crossed his arms in silent defiance. He didn't have to explain himself to **anyone, **especially this man.

"...my granddaughter is in the same situation...but I suppose you already know that. I have a loud mouth of my own, you know." the mob boss stated as he sat down opposite Miles, looking the prosecutor sternly over.

"...tell me something, boy...**have you figured out a way to help her**?"

The words cut deep, and Miles looked up sharply and defiantly. Bruto Cadaverini held up his hand in protest and beckoned the tense Edgeworth to merely sit down comfortably, as though attempting to strike a deal.

"...I'll help."

_"...w-what?"_

Miles swore that he must have been dreaming...this couldn't be happening...here was a man who was offering to pay half a million dollars...for a complete stranger's operation...and his own granddaughters? No...this couldn't be real...

"I mean it, son. I'll help. I'll pay for the whole thing...You only truly love once...if you lose it now...what have you got left for you in the rest of your life?" Bruto Cadaverini replied, sitting back in a chair with a content look on his face.

"...now I suggest you go tell that doctor...**now**...you're wasting precious time of that twenty-four hour limit."

Miles couldn't believe this...he rubbed his eyes several times and felt about a dumbstruck as a lovesick dog hit by cupid's arrow. This was...incredible...to say the least...

"...W...why..." He barely got the word out, when Bruto Cadaverini shook his head and chuckled softly.

"...you know...you're probably the only person who...when offered a chance to do something you couldn't do...just sits there..." the mob boss commented with a smirk. It finally sunk in to Miles' mind. This was for real...and he...he could...

"T-thank you! Thank you!" Miles exclaimed, jumping from his seat and running to the nurses station.

From where he sat, Bruto Cadaverini let a small, satisfied smile creep onto his lips.

"Did you hear that? ...that **doubles** your payment...and if you don't pay every **last** penny..."

From the shadows, a timid reply came...

_"I...I heard ya...Mista' Cadaverini...I'll get...I'll get ta payin' that right away...sir..."_


	17. Foregoing Perfection

**_Striving For Perfection_**

_Chapter 17:_

_Foregoing Perfection_

**_Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Herr Volker, Guido and Anya Trin (who are, like old movie mobsters used to say: "swimmin' wit da fishes!"). For all of you just joining in on this story...you might want to go read Limits of Perfection first...it might get confusing otherwise._**

**_TO MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_THANK YOU! TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, AND TO ALL WHO DIDN'T! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY...AND WHO KNOWS...MAYBE THERE'LL BE A THIRD! IT'S BEEN A VERY PLEASANT RIDE AND A GREAT TIME WRITING!_**

**_The-Pen-and-the-Sword: Do you need a tissue? There might be some happy crying involved in this one..._**

**_Autumn's Snow: Nope! No French guy! Just the Cadaverinis and Furio Tigre. And don't worry! Furio Tigre is a kitty caught by his tail right now...he won't be trying _anything**

**_Tilea: Yup! I totally agreed with Phoenix when he said that it was an outrageous amount of money being paid...and that's where this idea came to mind!_**

**_XFireFistAceX: Really? You want _me_ to read it? Awww! I feel all loved! Of course I'll read it for you!!_**

**_noian: Yup...when I get on a roll, I get on a roll! And as far as I know, there IS no operation for that...but...there is something similar for people in vegetative states! I did do my research on comas first, and Miles definitely took the lesser of two evils for Franziska. If he let her heal on her own, she might wake up, go into a vegetative state, or die. And a 1/3rd chance isn't that good...soooo..._**

**_Indochine: Thank you! I appreciate it! _**

**_UNTIL THE NEXT TIME, _**

**_IvyDeLeon_**

**_AND NOW TO THE STORY!_**

**_The song In His Eyes is from Jekyll and Hyde the musical...and you should look it up on Youtube...It's SO pretty! _**

**_

* * *

_**

He bought her roses.

From the flower shop inside the hospital, Miles bought roses for Franziska...while she was undergoing surgery...When she came out, he had hoped that she would be awake to see them...but she didn't wake up that day...or the next day...or the day after that. The doctors had told him that it could take up to a week for her to fully recover...but Miles felt as though he couldn't wait that long...he wanted to finally look at her...her eyes into his and vice-versa. And when the roses seemed like they were going to die, Miles threw them out and replaced them with new ones...perhaps in this matter...he didn't mind being a _perfectionist..._

He spent every night in her room, sleeping in that hard, uncomfortable chair...holding her hand in his. And then...on a rainy Friday morning...a week since her operation...

_I sit and watch the rain  
And see my tears run down the windowpane...  
I sit and watch the sky.  
And I can hear it breathe a sign..._

_Burgundy..._

**..._Ugh...my...hair...ugh, it feels all tangled...how long has it been since I combed it...?_**

_It symbolized beauty..._

_**...Where...how long...have I been...**_

_Light pink..._

_**...are these...bandages on my head...?**_

_It symbolized adoration..._

_**...What...what happened to me...?**_

_Purple..._

_**How...how come my memory...seems so fuzzy...I...barely...**_

_It symbolized protection..._

_I think of him,  
How we were...  
And when I think of him,_

_**Oh no...please...I can't have lost my memory again...not again...I can't forget Miles again...**_

_Yellow with red tips..._

_**Miles...I remembered his name...I know how much he means to me...so I haven't lost my memory... **_

_It was symbolic for falling in love..._

_Then I remember...  
Remember..._

_**...So...if I haven't lost my memory...and I have bandages on my forehead...am...I...?**_

_Red..._

_**...I must be in the hospital...but...what...oh no...Cruss...the gun...my head...oh I remember now...Oh god...oh god, Miles...he must...I remember him screaming my name! Miles...Miles...!**_

_It symbolized love..._

Franziska von Karma's eyes shot open and all she could see was white. It took her a minute to slow her breathing and realize that she was laying in a hospital bed...looked up at the ceiling. Slowly, things came more into focus, and she became aware of a heavy weight against her thigh. Cautiously, the prosecutor looked, and was startled and yet to a degree, pleased to see Miles Edgeworth. His head must have fallen in her lap as he slept the night prior. There were dark circles around his eyes, and it took her another minute to realize that he was holding her hand in both of his. The warmth was starting to register to her and the German woman found herself overwhelmed with a sense of compassion and...some thing else. Some other emotion that she couldn't really comprehend. With her other hand, Franziska gently ran her fingers through Miles' hair, content with the feeling...but not realizing what her actions had caused. The prosecutor's head shot up, and his fuzzy gaze seemed to focus instantly on the woman who he had waited for so long to look back at him.

_In his eyes I can see  
Where my heart longs to be!  
In his eyes I see a gentle glow,  
And that's where I'll be safe, I know!  
Safe in his arms, close to his heart...  
But I don't know quite where to start..._

The room was silent, as Franziska, a little shocked from realizing that she had awakened Miles, and from seeing him...feeling like it had been an eternity since she had looked back into his dark brown eyes. She noticed...they were searching...his eyes, while fixed on hers, seemed to be looking deep inside her...trying to find the part of Franziska von Karma that went weak at the knees with his touch.

_By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond tomorrow?_

Miles, still dazed and in utter disbelief, could not bring himself to vocalize the way he felt, upon seeing her. In all the time that she was unconscious...he had practiced in his head what he would tell her...try not to seem needy...or dependent. But now, all of those words had vanished, and his mind had turned to mush. He wanted to blurt out that he loved her and that he needed her...but he knew if he did, his hand would automatically throw itself upon his mouth and prevent him from speaking. It was at this point that Miles Edgeworth decided to let down the stone wall that had been preventing him, all these years from saying what he wanted to really say. He didn't give a damn if Franziska rejected him...at least he would know how she felt. But this...this whole incident had been an eye-opener for him. It was the first time he was truly able to reveal his emotions to himself...and if he never knew...it would kill him all over again.

"...Franziska..." his voice startled even himself. It didn't sound like the Miles Edgeworth that he had made a reputation as. It sounded...concerned...caring...warm...and gentle... It looked as though he wasn't the only one who was surprised. Franziska looked considerable shocked as well. She blinked several times and cocked her head slightly to the side, looking at him questionably.

"Franziska...you...you know who I am...and where you're at, right?" Miles questioned, trying to determine the basics. Naturally, she nodded emphatically, and then cleared her throat.

"...Miles Edgeworth...do you realize that if I truly did not recognize you, I would have screamed bloody murder when I realized you had laid your head in my lap?" she asked calmly, as she attempted to yank her hand from his grasp, to fold her arms across her chest. She was surprised when he pulled back with just as much force.

_By looking in his eyes,  
Will I see beyond the sorrow  
That I feel?  
Will his eyes reveal to me  
Promises or lies? _

"…don't…please don't do that, Franziska." Miles begged softly. The prosecutor was stunned at this complete change of character. How long **had** she been out?!

"D-don't do **what**, Miles Edgeworth?" she asked, visibly shaken. She could no longer cross her arms in order to look intimidating.

"…don't pretend, any more." He stated simply, to which Franziska shook her head in absolute confusion. "What gibberish **are** you blabbering about? Miles Edgeworth, have you completely lost your senses?!" she exclaimed, more frustrated with herself and her lack of ability to comprehend what he was saying, than with the man next to her.

"…Franziska von Karma…you are **not** perfect," The prosecutor stated solemnly, which absolutely **enraged** the German woman.

"Miles Edgeworth! How **dare** you say that to me! I am in every shape, form, fashion, and way, absolutely and undoubtedly-"

"**…not perfect…" **Miles completed her sentence before looking the mildly angry woman in the eyes. The look, she would remember from this moment forward. It was intense and would burn in her memory for years to come…she was sure.

"…and thank God for that." Miles whispered as he let go of Franziska's hand.

_But he can't conceal from me  
The love in his eyes! _

"…wh…what?" Franziska whispered in return. Her entire body was trembling now. This was making no sense to her. Here, she had barely woken up but a couple of minutes ago, and Miles Edgeworth was acting all strange! So…why…why did her heart leap in joy? She had _no idea_ what he was trying to say!

"…if you were perfect…you would have lived perfectly…you would have died perfectly…and you never would have kissed me that night after we watched Phantom of the Opera." Miles replied.

_I know their every look,  
His eyes!  
They're like an open book,  
His eyes!  
But most of all the look  
That hypnotized me! _

"H…how did you…were you really **awake**?!" Franziska asked, almost horrified that her feelings had been discovered. "I…I never would have…not if I had…not if I had known you-"

"I know. I'm not as foolish as you think, Franziska…I realized…I understood. And I wanted to know how you felt about me."

"…I…was…I didn't…I didn't feel anything! I **don't** feel anything! I…I…I can't…I can't…" Slowly, the walls were starting to topple…and crumble…and Miles took a deep breath before continuing, giving the German woman a minute to handle the breaking down of her emotional barriers.

"…can't…or **won't**, Franziska?" Miles whispered, reaching up to gently caress her hair. The comforting gesture continued to confuse the German woman. It felt so nice…and so soothing. Years ago, she would have just considered it to be a brotherly gesture. But now…now she wanted him to run his fingers through her hair and…**no**. She would **not** allow her mind to go any farther! This was **ridiculous**!

_If I'm wise,  
I will walk away,  
And gladly... _

"...I...I..." Franziska swallowed hard and looked at Miles as her breath hitched in her throat. What was it about this man that was making her tremble like this? He was making her indecisive and feeling some strange sort of warmth that continued to wash over her like a spring rain. While her mind wanted her to simply push him away from her, another part of her felt compelled to let him draw closer. It was strange, this paradoxical feeling...

_But, sadly,  
I'm not wise,  
It's hard to talk away  
The mem'ries that you prize!_

"Franziska..." Gently, Miles' hand slid down from caressing her hair, to cupping her chin in that single hand of his. That single, strong hand that he used to pound on the table, screaming objections, was now gently pulling her face closer to his and...

Her train of thought ended there, as all of her walls came tumbling down, and Miles Edgeworth captured her lips in a single, sweet, tender kiss.

_Love is worth forgiving for!  
Now I realize -  
Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes!_

He pulled away from her lips very, very, slowly, wanting to savor the feeling. If he never got to do that again, so help him, he wanted to make that kiss last as long as Franziska would allow it. Through half-lidded eyes, Franziska looked back at him, a slightly dreamy state falling onto her features. It may have only lasted for seconds, but it was enough for Miles Edgeworth.

For that was the moment that their entire circle of friends and acquaintances seemed to rush through the door. Ironic timing...yes...but _perfect_ _timing_ it was as well. As Miles stood up and rested himself against the back corner of the room, a private smile dazzling his lips, he watched her.

For while Franziska von Karma was hitting Phoenix, or screaming at Gumshoe...sighing over Maya's constant talk of hamburgers...or hitting Phoenix...**again**...

She still continued to touch her lips in disbelief every so often...

_Striving For Perfection_

_FIN_


End file.
